Silent Dreams
by Char739
Summary: STILL ACTIVE, JUST ON A HIATUS TO RENOVATE EARLY CHAPTERS! Adeline has been having the same weird nightmare, featuring a man with a bladed glove. What happens when that same man comes to haunt her dreams ten years later? Will he force her to kill, or will she keep her head? Freddy won't make it easy for her!
1. Haunted

**Fearing me, and wanting me, I can't let you pull me down. Fearing you, Loving you, I won't let you pull me down- Haunted by Evanescence **

This is my first Freddy Krueger story that I've been inspired to write for about a week now. Realize now that I plan to kill off people (because Freddy wants me to) and that Freddy's going to be a bit comedic too. But he is still the same irate serial killer deep down when he doesn't get what he wants. And sorry if it seems boring at the beginning, I'm just setting the scene. I hope you like it!

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

I remember a nightmare me and my twin Adrianna both had as a child. She has it hidden in the depths of her brain, trying to erase it, but it has been playing in my brain for the past 5 years now. They'll all be different, but they still have that same horrible man.

The one nightmare that reoccurs too often to me is that dream where me and my sister are playing in a sand box. There was nothing special about it, just a sand box in a blank white void. We would be playing joyously until we both noticed a shadow.

I can't remember his face, but I knew that it must have been horrible. He crouched down to our level and cocked his head a bit, and rasped "Ah, my little Adeline and Adrianna. How about we play?" and at that point the would bring a bladed glove into our faces, and would smile so wickedly that my sister would scoot behind me, and cower.

Every time I see that dream, I scream and cry, and tell myself to run. But I just sit there, looking into his small blue eyes. I'd stand up, so I would be about level to his crouch. I would look at him, and say matter-of-factly, "I'm not scared of you Uncle Freddy."

Don't get the wrong idea. My mom was an only child, but it still scared me that I knew his name, and he had known ours. He'd tilt my head with a blade from his glove, so I'd look at him straight in the eye, and he'd smile with a whole row of gruesome, decaying teeth looking back at me. "And why aren't you Adeline?"

"Because you're dead to me."

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline woke up in a rush, and gasped for breath. She was in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. She reached over to a towel beside her bed, and looked at the clock. 4:12 AM. Great. How would she pass the time now?

Adeline got up and took a quick shower, and put on a clean gothic Hello Kitty tee-shirt with red checkered pants. She put a few lace bows in her hair and began applying her black eyeliner and eye shadow in deep, excessive amounts.

When she finally got up, she headed for the kitchen where she would grab some toast and peanut butter and plop down in front of the entertainment center in their living room, looking for a DVD to watch before school.

She finally chose Nightmare on Elm Street, and sat down in front of the TV. She wasn't even five minutes in to it when her older twin brothers Derrick and Kaden came thumping down the stairs. She sighed, and paused the movie, when she then realized that Kaden had started doing summersaults around her, and that Derrick was looking at the TV.

"AH! A horribly disfigured man doing a penguin walk! So scary!" Derrick laughed, making fun of her movies.

Adeline sighed, she hated living in a house with another set of twins, besides her and Adrianna. Her mother just had a knack for popping out twins every time she gave birth. The doctors say it's hereditary, but Adeline calls it annoying. Even though Derrick and Kaden were three years older, almost graduating, they were still so immature.

But the thing that got Adeline the most had to be her brothers' luck at being popular. They were Goth, listened to screemo all day, and their hair was outrageous! Derrick's hair went down to his back, and had black hair with a red Mohawk on top. And Kaden had short blonde hair with blue streaks. Yet they were athletes, got good grades, and to top it all off, got the girls. Even the preppy ones!

Adeline was sorry she ever followed in their footsteps. She had become a dark child, with black hair too. If she had known she was going to be called emo for doing so, she wouldn't have went to the trouble spending that money. Maybe they inherited some special gene from their father's to make them super awesome.

That's another thing that angered Adeline. Of the two sets of twins, there are three different fathers! And no miscount, turns out Derrick and Kaden don't even share the same birth father. And her mother didn't marry any of the men. She's never had a steady relationship with any man ever since she was born.

Adeline had gotten her DVD from the machine and went up to her room to watch the movie without being disturbed by the two monkeys. Half way through though, Adrianna woke up.

Adrianna was always what Adeline wished to be; liked. She could stand up for herself in an opinionated battle, and still be popular. She went a different route, unlike Adeline, and wore only Aero and Abercrombie. And sometimes that stupid Hollister. Her hair was a platinum blonde, and had light blue eyes, the only thing they shared with each other besides their birthfather. She stared at the TV in their room and huffed at Adeline.

"You know that he scares me. Why do you even like those movies anyway?" She asked, with her mouth pouting like a four year old.

Adeline glanced over at her sister, who shared none of her interests. "It's a staple in American cinematic history and defined horror movies to be what they are today." She droned on. She'd perfected this answer for her mother, especially, when she had threatened to throw away all of her Halloween movies.

"I don't care." She threw across the room. "I may love you, but you know what I told you before-"

"There's something not right about gutting a victim with a homemade torture device, I know, I know."

"Well, that too. It's just… Him. All of them. They just don't seem to feel right."

"You make it sound like you and them are a puzzle or something!" Adeline laughed. She caught her sister's death glare from across the room and added, "I know, but Slasher killers are supposed to be scary. It defines them with their own little touch."

"What you call touch, I call cringe." Adrianna smiled. Even with their arguments, they still got along. "I can't believe you're awake already!"

"Well, I had that dream again." Adeline hissed threw her teeth, puffing out air in the process. "You know, that creepy shadow man who used to play with our conjoined dreams?"

"Oh yeah, I remember vaguely." her twin pouted, thinking to herself, before changing the subject completely. "Why don't we do that again tonight?"

"What, pull into each other's dreams?" Adeline questioned. Being twins, they got a lot of cool perks, like being able to talk at the same time, read each others emotions, and ever since they were born, they would play in their own little dream, where they could have fun all night and not be told to settle down. Their own little Utopia.

"Yeah! We haven't done that since… well, that creepy guy stopped showing up. Somehow, being together felt much safer to me then him coming after me while I was alone." Adrianna smiled.

"Well, I guess so, if you _really_ want to." Adeline mumbled. She always liked being in each others dreams. It gave her and her sister quality time to talk about anything and everything.

"Thank you so much!" Adrianna squealed, squeezing her twin to death, while she made a 'Bleh' noise.

Now all they had to do was wait until school ended…

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

School had just started, and she already found a way to be pessimistic. She got her head shoved into the water fountain while she was drinking, and was pushed by a couple of guys. But at least it wasn't as bad as walking to the next class through the halls.

Walking through the hallways has always been a terror for Adeline. Everybody always made sure to bump into her ever since-

"Watch it bitch!" A smug faced girl scoffed at her, her white blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, almost in tune to her actions. "Your poor person smell will get all over my clothes!"

…Lindsey. That girl has tried to make her life a living hell ever since she moved to this school. She lived in the Bronx in New York City. Somehow, her mother got them into a fancy high school. But there was no need to explain how her mother got any of that tainted money…

As she walked away, ignoring Lindsey, she felt a strong force push her against the lockers. She cringed, and looked up to see Robert and Chazz pound her farther into the lockers. She noticed Lindsey and Angela stand behind their men, smiling evilly at their work.

"You think you're better then my Lindsey, Poor girl?" Robert spat in her face. Adeline tried not to think about the spit on her face as it dripped onto her lips. Suddenly, they let her drop to the ground, as the bell began to ring. She wiped the saliva off of her face as she hurried to her first period Science class.

All of the students and the teacher turned to her as she walked in, like the Bubonic plague had just settled down on these ugly, popular, rich children. The teacher scoffed at her, and asked "What's the reason this time Miss. Bennett? Got beat up again?"

"I'm serious this time Mr. Laurence." Adeline huffed. Even at this school, teachers were highly involved in gossip. And guess who started the attention whore rumor?

"Just sit down." Mr. Laurence scoffed, looking down upon her. "And if you're late again, you'll get suspended. I know that you're always late for your other classes too."

Adeline sat at her seat, next to her best friend Kaylie. They had been fast friends starting when Lindsey tripped Adeline in the cafeteria, and fell onto Kaylie, spilling their lunches everywhere. Scared that she was going to get punched in the face until she saw that Kaylie had started laughing her ass off, they had both became friends. Unfortunately for Kaylie, Lindsey had started spreading rumors about her even before they walked out of the cafeteria.

When she sat down, Kaylie gave her a sympathetic look and whispered where they were in their textbooks. As Adeline was flipping through her textbook, she stared at the clock, watching those forty-five agonizing minutes crawl past, until she was free.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"I can't believe not even a single teacher will listen to you!" Kaylie shouted, spitting pieces of salad from her mouth in the process. "I mean, shouldn't teachers be at all worried when your excuse to class all the time is 'I've been beat up!' Honestly, I want to pound that bitch's face in!"

"I know." Adeline said, picking up her pizza, and looking disgusted at the triangle shaped grease stain left on the tray. "Don't you think they should make the food a little bit more healthier?"

"That's why I'm a vegetarian." Kaylie mumbled in between bits of salad. "And don't change the subject here. How are we going to get anybody to listen?"

"I don't know, but if I do anything too drastic, it'll come back to bite my ass." she grunted, eating the slice of pepperoni off of her grease pile.

"I know!" Kaylie grinned, pointing her fork in Adeline's face. "Why don't we go find your beloved Jason, Freddy, or even Michael Jackson, and get them to help you!"

"I think you meant Myers dumbass." She giggled. "And Michael Jackson is sort of dead, so he's no help."

"Sure he is. You just gotta get the Necronomicon or whatever it is and make him Thriller all over her hooker ass!"

"You know the Necronomicon isn't real, right?"

"Aww, only my little horror genius would know that!" Kaylie said and hugged her over the table. Adeline smiled wide, Kaylie was the only girl who shared her interests, and always made her laugh during horror movies. Like that time when she said Jason had to be a hunk under all those clothes and his Hockey mask.

"Well, all I have to do is wait until tonight, and I can hang out with my sister in our dreams." Adeline said, taking a bite of Pizza. "Wanna come with?"

"Hell yes bitch!" Kaylie laughed. "I've been wanting to try to control my dreams like this one person I used to know."

"Like lucid dream?"

"Yeah, exactly. I've been studying up, and following instructions from books and the internet, and I think I should test it out!"

"Well, you could try, but not a lot of people can do it." Adeline stuck her tongue out at her buddy. "I haven't even heard of anybody else pulling each other into dreams until I looked up more about what me and Adrianna share on the internet. It's extremely rare that twins can do it, but other people doing it is even rarer."

"I don't give a shit." Kaylie giggled. "Just pull me in at around ten. It's a weekend, and I'd like to enjoy it for a bit before settling down."

"Alright, alright, I'm sure Adrianna won't mind, she likes you." Adeline said, though she thought to herself, _"Who DOESN'T my sister like!"_

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adline Bennett~**

It was 9:45 and Adrianna and Adeline were sharing a tight bathroom, trying to brush their teeth without elbowing each other in the face. After Adeline talked to her twin about Kaylie, she was ecstatic. She loved mixed company with just about anyone.

As they pulled up the covers to their beds, they concentrated harder then during any test in their lives. Suddenly, Adeline was plunged into the dream world, feeling like she just surfaced from cold water. She blamed herself for not practicing more with her sister for ten whole years. Adrianna fell on top of her with a thud, causing Adeline to grunt, but then they laughed, and got up and looked around.

It was a weird place to pop up, but they didn't complain. It was a cozy seeming lounge room, like the kind rich people have, and it even had a real brick fireplace! It was taller then Kaylie, and she was close to 5 foot 8. And speaking of Kaylie, she soon tumbled onto a lounge chair, cushioning her landing.

"Fucking sweet place you two conjured up!" Kaylie beamed, staring in awe at the large fireplace, like something was wrong with it.

"Well, us twins have good taste, seeing as we never get anything _close _to this in the real world." Adrianna smiled, sitting on an armchair, looking at Adeline.

"Eh, It's nice." Adeline said, slouching into the armchair nearest to the fireplace, enjoying the warmth it brought.

For a while, they talked about normal stuff, and then after about half an hour, the fireplace started to flicker.

"What was that?" Adrianna whispered.

"It's just a fireplace, guys, it flickers." Kaylie laughed nervously, as the fireplace fizzled out completely.

Adeline tried to back away from the fireplace, but found she was stuck in her chair as the fireplace began to inferno behind her. Looking up, she saw Adrianna clung to Kaylie with tears forming in her eyes. Kaylie began to shiver uncontrollably as she pointed to something behind Adeline.

"LOOK FUCKING OUT!"

Adeline shot up with these words, finally able to get up from her chair. But before she knew it, she was sat back down by two hands clamped onto her shoulders. Adeline's eyes widened when she felt blades on her right shoulder, and felt warm breath on her ear as he leaned in closer.

"Who's scared of Uncle Freddy now?" it rasped into her ear, as he began laughing manically. Adeline was too scared to stand, tears welling like pools, when then she realized, that she might never be safe again.

* * *

Here's…. Freddy! Sorry there wasn't much of him this chapter, but he'll be showing up much more from now on. Now what did you think? Please review! I'd love to know what you thought about it so far!


	2. Welcome to My Nightmare

**Welcome to my Nightmare, I think you're gonna like it, I think you're gonna feel like you Belong- Welcome to my Nightmare by Alice Cooper**

Now, It's time for Freddy to take the stage. I'll switch the beginning chapter intros between the minds of the characters Adeline and Freddy for each chapter. Now, let's continue to see what Freddy has in store, for he will be showing his face around more often now.

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger****~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

She trembled under my glove as she began to cry. I thought she would be as held together as back then. But I guess they are both just pussies after all.

But suddenly, I felt a crack in my forehead, as she slammed the back of her head into mine. My vision hazy, I managed to claw her arm as she ran towards her sister and friend.

To her surprise, the world morphed around her. My own clay creation had sent the twins and their friend into my domain. I watched them intensely as little Adeline tried her hardest not to become insane in my maze.

"I'm not scared of you because you're not real!" Adeline shrieked to the ceiling. "My mind is creating you up! Now it's time for you to go back into my subconscious!"

She gasped when she turned to find me behind her, tilting my hat, so that she could see my eyes. I grabbed her with my ungloved hand, causing her to cringe in pain. As I leaned in close, and laughed at her meaningless struggle.

"If I'm a figment of your sick little brain, how come you can't fight me?" I rasped, shoving her up against the wall, and holding her neck, I laughed again. She began to choke and sputter as she looked straight into my eyes.

"Welcome to Freddy's Nightmare, Bitch."

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline sputtered and gasped for breath against Freddy's death grip. "What do you want…?"

"Aww, Come on. You know me! What makes you think I _want_ anything?" he chuckled, as he leaned in closer to her face. "Maybe I just want to settle a score? You'll never figure it out until it's too late, bitch."

Adeline sputtered for her last breath, and did what any sensible girl would do if she had the chance to. She mustered up as much strength that was left in her, and managed to let her heel fly, right into his crotch.

Shocked, and dumbfounded, Freddy suddenly dropped her. Adeline, struggling to breathe, ran towards the door. Freddy smashed her head against the doorframe as she struggled to open the door, but found it was locked. She looked into Freddy's face and without realizing how much power she had, and went to deliver a swift punch to the nose.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"OWW! Stupid Bitch!" Adeline woke to find her brother Derrick had slapped her upside the head, and was right next to the bed. "No wonder people think you're a freak."

Adeline looked around. It was her room, and she looked up to see Adrianna and Kaden standing behind Derrick, Adrianna almost in tears. She felt extreme pain in her right hand, and realized that instead of punching Freddy, she was woken up to late and punched Derrick in the face.

Almost as soon as she had woken up, Derrick and Kaden left the room. Derrick kicked her Jason mask across the room as he walked out, and it landed at her feet. Adeline slowly picked up the mask, and rubbed her thumb across the paint.

"Well!" Adrianna slowly piped up. Adeline's head bobbed up towards her sister. She looked terrible. Her eyes had hideous black circles under them, which had _never _happened before.

"Well, what?" Adeline finally whispered. Her horror movie memorabilia had always been a security blanket for her, but had now become her worst nightmare.

"Well, why did you push us out of your dream?" Adrianna pleaded, sitting down next to her sister. "Kaylie and I could've helped."

"You were in too much of a shock to help. Besides, I didn't mean to push you out, It might've even been my sub-conscious that threw you out."

"Still, we were there." Adrianna stuttered, another thing she never did. She was the strong one most of the time, but was never the bitchy Queen Bee.

Adrianna suddenly reached for her twin's neck, and rubbed her hand across her skin. Adeline quickly pulled her hand away, wondering what her sister was doing. Adrianna quickly pulled a compact mirror from her purse on the floor, and she suddenly saw what her sister was looking at.

Across her neck were marks from when Freddy had strangled her. She looked at them ominously, wondering what he wanted. What made him so irate that he would single Adrianna and her out from all the other children?

Wait, what was she thinking? He's not real, and never will be. A creation of Wes Craven, and that's all. It's like saying the reason a child got murdered last year was because of Leatherface. It just didn't happen in New York City. Only gang murders and petty theft. That's all there will ever be.

After a while, Adeline spoke up. "Why did they come to wake us up anyway?" But then her answer walked through the door nonchalantly, looking them both up and down.

"God, when I gave birth to you two, I never thought that one a my kids would try to kill the other one." a short skinny woman said as she walked through the door, lighting a cigarette. Her blonde hair was curled into a perm, and frizzed everywhere. Why did people even perm their hair in the 80's? It looked weird.

"I just had a nightmare Mom." Adeline narrowed her eyes to her mother, looking like she had just been caught doing something and she didn't care.

"I told you girls to just call me Pam." Pamella sighed, and began to cough from her own cigarette fumes. "Mom is just too formal."

"Whatever, _Pam_." Adeline scoffed, turning towards her movie posters, hoping to be anywhere then there. Adrianna looked at her feet until her Pamella finally piped up again.

"Now, I'm going to be gone all day, with Bill." Pam coughed, and took another drag. "I don't care what you guys do, as long as you don't get arrested, later."

As her mother walked out and closed the door, Adeline threw her Jason mask against her desk, and began to storm to the closet, and picked whatever was on the top of the pile. Adrianna tried to calm Adeline, but she completely ignored her, until she had finally put on her shirt.

"Why us!" Adeline whispered, a single tear forming. "That fucking bitch doesn't care if we get mauled by a bear, as long as she doesn't have to bail us out of jail! And what kind of mother thinks it's too formal to just call her mom!"

"We're just lucky we weren't split up at birth." Adrianna said, sternly grabbing her sister's wrist, and felt her relax. "As long as she can keep up the rent, we won't have to leave each other. I don't care what job she does, as long as we can stay together."

Adeline sighed, and hugged Adrianna. When they stepped back, Adrianna looked at her twin's shirt and cringed. "What's wrong- Oh…" Adeline noticed what shirt she had chosen to wear, and cringed too.

It was a grey boy's shirt, with small black letters on the front, that said "Freddy's got my Back" and on the back, had Freddy's claw slashing through. Adeline smacked her head, and said sarcastically, "How freaking ironic."

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"Holy mother freaking shit fuck!" Kaylie shouted, making the whole fast food joint turn towards them, until they finally went back to their business. "What the hell did he do to you!"

"One Kaylie, he's most defiantly not real. My brother's were playing a trick, that's all." Adeline said calmly, munching through a Big Mac. "And secondly, he's fiction. Made up, invisible, conjured him up in my mind is all."

"Okay, you're telling me you 'made him up' when we almost got fucking killed!" Kaylie sputtered. "And I guess _my _encounter still doesn't make it real enough!"

"Why, what'd he do?"

"You mean what _didn't _he do!" Kaylie got flustered, before eating her crappy fast food salad. "He knew I had an irrational fear of Porcelain dolls, so he made Chucky chase me around his downstairs! Once I was upstairs, Jigsaw came out of nowhere, and was all like, 'Do you want to play a game?' And I'm all like 'Hell no!' and ran away, bumping into my dead father along the way! He made me relive his death Adeline! But made it even worse! Instead of him dying in my arms, I watched the doctors overdose him with painkillers and drugs and send him off to death! I'm fucking scared Adeline, this guy is the real thing, and if you don't listen to me, we just might die!"

While Kaylie was starting to hyperventilate, Adeline cleaned up their mess and walked her outside to sit on a bench in the park across the street. As Kaylie had finally wiped her last tears, Adeline spoke up.

"Kaylie, if he is real, he won't ever touch you again." Adeline swore. "I'll make damn sure, cause it's me he wants."

"How can you be so freaking sure!" Kaylie blubbered, starting the waterworks up again. "And what if you die!"

"He said something to me, and I don't think he wants me gone just yet. He said I would never figure it out until I was too late." Adeline muttered, looking at the children on the swings. "And why would he have let any of us go unless he needed us for something?"

Kaylie sniffed a bit, and wiped her eyes and smiled. "You're right. But just promise me you won't provoke him?"

"Of course, I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb."

"Aww… That's my little knucklehead!" Kaylie said as they hugged it out underneath the Willow trees.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

As Adeline began to get ready for bed, she worried about the safety of Adrianna. She had went to a friend's house and had to spend the night because the mother wouldn't let her ride the subway home alone in the dark, where there are feral hoboes in the streets. So as Adeline straightened her Hello Kitty PJ's, she began to get ready for a rough night.

She awoke to find herself in a dimly lit hallway, much like her own school. Adeline watched the swinging bulb sway as she walked past, looking into each room. They were all shut and locked, except for the one at the end of the hallway. She heard noise coming from the light, and she immediately knew where she was.

"Stop playing unfair Freddy!" She called into the darkness. "You had no right to go through my mind!"

Nobody answered her, so she tried to turn around, but found herself smack into a brick wall. She huffed, and rubbed her nose as she stared at the doorway, not wanting to go further. She suddenly felt a force push her forward, in the doorframe of the room. She closed her eyes shut, and tried to wish the dream away.

"Face your fears like a man." A raspy voice came from behind her. "Show me you can handle it."

And suddenly, Adeline's eyes fluttered open, and she saw what was going on in the room, as she noticed Lindsey, Angela, Chazz, and Robert in the room. She remembered this day all to well. She had forgotten something at school that day and went to go get it.

"Alright, we all agree right?" Lindsey smiled, turning toward the group. "No going back." The rest of the group nodded in silence, but that silence was followed by a smirk, and then full out laughter.

"That bitch doesn't deserve to be in our school. She's poor and won't leave well enough alone. So we'll make her leave, forever."

"No!" Adeline screamed. "Stop it Freddy!"

"Why should I?" Freddy smirked, as he began to walk over to her, and put his bladed hand on her shoulder, and pulled her close. "It's your past. Deal with it."

"NO!" Adeline screamed as she through a wayward ruler at Lindsey's head as she started to run. The dream suddenly changed, and she was now in Freddy's house. Adeline knew exactly where he was, and still hyperventilating, ran down to the basement, and started screaming.

"Don't fuck with me Krueger!" Adeline yelled. "We're both _very _busy people, so get to the fucking point or I'll rip you to shreds!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a set of knives going through her stomach, and began to cough up blood. She looked up at Freddy, who was scowling as he threw her on the ground. He kneeled down and grabbed her lapel, and slowly got closer to her face, until she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Plan your words out bitch, or I might kill you for real next time." He snarled, as he stood up and backed up. She shook for a moment, until she realized that her stomach wasn't bleeding. There wasn't even a mark on her! She slowly got up, readying herself, as the pain was still present.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Adeline huffed, Freddy standing a few steps ahead of her. His mouth curled into a smirk, and he chuckled a bit.

"I was testing you, and it seems you passed." He laughed, filling the room with gruesome echoes, that bounced back to her at ten fold. "It seems you get to live."

"What test Freddy!"

"Aww, I love it when you say my name. It sounds more innocent coming from you."

"Damn it Freddy, answer me!" Adeline yelled, watching the killer pace in a circle around her, like a pride would do with it's prey. He suddenly stopped, and clinked his blades together, wearing a satisfying grin.

"Well, like you said, we're both _very _busy people, so I'll cut to the point." Freddy smiled as he cracked a joke. "I'll be willing to take away all of your little problems."

Adeline stopped short. Take care of her problems? Like Lindsey and them? Too good to be true.

"And What's the catch, Kruger?" Adeline narrowed her eyes as Freddy chuckled.

"Just one little favor is all." Freddy smiled. "And that bitch will be out of your life for good."

Adeline considered the choices. If Lindsey was killed now, she would definitely be framed one way or another. But… On the other hand…

"Fine. But on my rules." As soon as she finished, Freddy's eyes lit up.

"Ha, now she's thinking!" Freddy laughed. Adeline smiled a bit, but then remembered something.

"What's that favor Freddy?" Adeline questioned, but as she finished, Freddy grabbed her chin, and pulled her close.

"This!" He smiled wickedly, and pushed his lips into hers, stunning her completely. She couldn't move an inch even if her life had depended on it. He held her jaw stiffly in place, as he shoved his lips as close as possible. But soon ,she suddenly felt something wet and slimy crawling down her throat.

"_EWWW! EW FUCKING EW EW EWWWWW!"_ she screamed in her head, until she felt her chin released from his grip, and as she opened her eyes he was gone.

Adeline gasped as she woke up, panting and running to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet, dry heaving until she realized she couldn't throw up. Her legs quivered as she tried standing up. The back of her throat felt as though mucus was coating her throat, but nothing was there.

She took a couple of sips of water out of the faucet, and began to splash some on her face. As she felt the cool water dripping down her face, she looked through her fingers, and noticed something horribly wrong. She uncovered her face, and looked into the mirror and held her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming.

On the mirror, only Freddy's hideous reflection was staring back at her, laughing his ass off.

"What's wrong Adeline! Feeling tongue tied?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER~ All will be explained next chapter! Aww, Freddy and his quotes~ I haven't been able to think of some very good one liners, so I've been using some of his catchphrases for the time being. So, what did ya think? Please read and review to tell me if you liked the format of the story so far! Thank you for reading!


	3. Feel the Disease

**One taste, One lick, now you're, Addicted. Deadly, Wicked, now we're, Infected. Come here to me, I'm waiting, Feel the Disease, You'll be dying in my Arms Tonight- Feel the Disease by Kissing Violet**

Hmm, I think poor Adeline realizes she now has a deadly disease, a deadly disease called "Possession." Let's see what happens next, shall we?

Also, one more thing before we start. A Fanfic user called Darkness Takes Over sent me a PM that got me thinking. And it was a very good question. In what world does this story take place in? Silent Dreams takes place in the Real world, not the NOES world. But Freddy was once a man, just to keep the story clear. I will get into more detail on this later, because it's part of his back story. The events before he died, such as molesting children and killing them, is all true. He was even burned by their parents alive. Though the events in the NOES movies are similar to his real life killings, the victims are not the same. The first movie is the closest to his actual Dream Demon life. As you will read, Freddy has encountered Jason before, it was nothing like Freddy vs. Jason was. If you are confused about any of this, you could also refer to Wes Craven's New Nightmare.

And Adeline had dreams of Freddy when she was six for a very good reason. These reasons will be explained later also. Hopefully, you all get what I'm trying to say here, but if you have any questions, feel free to PM me about it. Darkness Takes Over's PM has made me more confident about trying my hardest to make my story better for my readers. Thank you all for reading!

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"Why are you in the mirror!" I gasped in terror, trying my best to sound strong. But he obviously saw through my charade and began to laugh it off.

"Answer me Freddy!"

"Freddy, do this. Freddy, do that. Why won't you be nice to me Freddy? Boo hoo, go cry me a fucking river emo kid." Freddy chuckled, doing his best to mock me. He even copied my voice! And Emo kid! That was an insult! Wait a minute…

"Hold up genius." I smirked, knowing I had a powerful weapon, his own foolish horny actions. "Weren't _you _the one that kissed me?"

"God, you are a dumbass…" Freddy yawned, trying to look more bored, and less amused. "Now let's see here…"

Suddenly, Freddy was wearing black thick rimmed glasses, and was holding a text book. I fought the urge to laugh as he continued, using his bladed glove as a pointer stick.

"Okay, here's Possession for Dumbasses 101, and it starts here. See, the only way I can possess you, is for me to get inside you, and what better way for a vengeful spirit to do that then to go to the number one hot spot for Mono, the mouth!" Freddy then pulled a map down from the top of the mirror and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "There, I travel down your throat, and make my way up to your brain, the biggest nerve in the entire freaking body!" He sighed contently, as all of his 'teaching' supplies disappeared into thin air.

"Wait, but that still doesn't explain…"

"What, you thought that I liked you!" Freddy laughed, filling my ears with his stupid voice. "Sorry, but if I wanted a flat chested little girl, I would have gone back to murdering little kids."

"Wait, _what _did you just call me!" I sputtered, losing my balance. I admired this guy for so long, and he goes and calls me flat chested! That's it, we're on a love hate relationship now, minus the love. "You want to say that to my face!"

"Flat. Chested. Little. Girl." he mocked in my face, half leaning out the mirror. That's it, I'm going to see how much he can control me.

I dashed out of my bathroom and went to the MP3 player on my floor. As I put on the headset, I heard his voice in my head again.

"_As I seem to recall, testing you was my job." _Freddy laughed mockingly, as I turned up my secret weapon. Freddy suddenly got quiet, as the theme started.

"Hiya Barbie!" "Hi Ken!"

"_No. Fucking. Way." _He growled. _"Turn it off NOW." _

"Nope, not feeling like it." I uttered in a sing song voice, getting ready to sing along. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie-"

I watched in horror as my hands suddenly moved and switched the MP3 player off, and threw it against the bed.

"_Try that again, and I'll rip your pretty little head off, understand!" _Freddy growled, as I watched my hand reach for the metal Freddy glove on the wall. As it inched slowly to my neck, I realized that I'd better play it safe for a while.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline was pacing her room, trying to figure out what to do. She watched as her clock's red numbers change to 7:05. She watched the red glow, and cursed how much it looked like the lighting in Freddy's boiler room. What could she possibly do now? She heard Freddy's laugh in her eardrums again as he spoke up.

"_I suggest you don't do anything too stupid so that you can stay alive." _Freddy laughed maliciously into her ear. She turned around again, even though she knew he wasn't there. Frustrated and confused, she lay on her bed and stared up at the Freddy poster on her ceiling. Sighing, she began to rub her temples, as if it would solve all her troubles.

"_Whoa, who's that handsome devil?" _the voice cackled again, driving Adeline off the edge.

"Well it can't be you, cause you're ugly as shit." Adeline mumbled, wishing he would just let her rest. It was hard for her to get barely enough sleep with all these dreams, but now it was even worse that he was in her brain.

"_Come on now, that's harsh. I would never insult a flat chested girl like you." _Freddy laughed again, making Adeline tense up at his insult. She suddenly swung her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When I get to you Freddy, I swear to God-" but before she could finish her sentence, her cell phone began to ring. Adeline sighed and picked up, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Adeline here-"

"WAAAAAAZZZZZZUUUUUUUPPPP!" an obnoxious voice screamed into her ear. Adeline held the phone at a distance, knowing Kaylie loved to do this all the time, ever since she saw Scary Movie. Oh how the mighty Ghostface hath fallen.

"I swear to god Kaylie, I won't show you any more movies ever again if you don't shut up!"

"Damn, what's got you on the edge?" Kaylie muttered. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Except this time-" Adeline stopped as suddenly Freddy's voice came out instead. "I'm in control!" he finished, laughing manically into the phone.

"Listen asshole, I don't know what the fuck's going on, but you'd better let her go!" Kaylie whispered in her 'I'm going to kill you' voice. Adeline knew that voice too well. She had used that voice when Lindsey almost…

"Sorry Kaylie!" Adeline said, her voice back under control. "I can explain everything!"

As the minutes turned into hours, Adeline told Kaylie everything that happened, down to the last detail, though she would never forget that night. Freddy knew her past, and probably knew much more about her then anybody needed to know. If Lindsey was in Freddy's position right now, she'd torture her with all this loose information.

"Ok, he's just a horny Dream Demon, is all." Kaylie flustered, pissed off that Freddy would even _consider _touching her best friend. But she still had some humor left in her. "But Adeline, seriously, where on the doll did he touch you?"

Adeline blushed, as her friend was making fun of her, but turned an even redder shade when Freddy began laughing. But it wasn't from embarrassment.

"_God, your friend is a riot." _He laughed, trying his best to keep himself under control. _"Never once has a person under my control try to crack a joke."_

"Great job Kaylie, now you're suddenly on good terms with the psychopath." Adeline hissed, slapping her forehead with her palm. Honestly, she thought she was surrounded by idiots. But if Freddy was an idiot, she would have stopped watching A Nightmare on Elm Street a long time ago. She needed more info before trying to take down the dream demon.

"Hey Kaylie, can I come over today, I don't want to stay home and grow insane with each passing moment."

"No problem, you shouldn't be a senile old woman until you want to be!" Kaylie laughed again. At least Adeline could stand her laugh.

"Fine, I'll be over in about an hour." Adeline hung up the phone, and began to cross her arms. Now here came the tricky part.

"Okay now Freddy, how the hell do expect me to get dressed when you can watch me!" Adeline flustered. She became even more enraged when he didn't answer, but then noticed him snoring! "God Freddy, you're such a riot…"

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger****~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

On the subway to Kaylie's house, Freddy began to chuckle to himself. He looked at all the different faces getting on, and getting off. Looking around, Freddy realized something awful. He was utterly and extremely bored. And even worse then that, he was trapped until- give it maybe twelve more hours till nine o' clock- until Adeline might finally fall asleep. He may be trapped, but he was able to see what the world was like outside of his dream realm. Though he had to admit, The Bronx was nothing like Springwood. It seemed much more dirtier here.

As he looked around the crowded subway for something to occupy his time, he curiously noticed a group of girls, talking and squealing about some kid named Justin Beiber. If this 'Justin Beiber' kid was the one on their t-shirts, he most definitely looked like a twelve year old girl to him. Freddy smirked, as he now had another weapon against 21st century girls to scar them in their dreams. They'd probably kill themselves before his very eyes at the sight of their 'beloved' singer transforming into Freddy.

As the subway neared Adeline's stop, Freddy continued to watch the other people, and even as they got off, he continued to look at them all. Hair and clothing styles had definitely changed in the past twenty years. Even in the dream world, he wasn't able to tell, because his victims always just wore PJ's into their dreams. He was like Rip Van Winkle, who had fallen asleep for twenty years, only to wake up in a different time. This applied to Freddy more or less. Twenty years is too long for any man, or beast, no matter what his sins were.

Adeline had decided to drone him out with some 'Lady Gaga' chick, and had to admit, 21st century music was pretty catchy. He growled at the thought of how he was being immersed in human activities again, something in which he had not partaken in for who knows how long since he had died. He couldn't even remember what he used to do to occupy himself before he was dead. Maybe read the newspaper, or watch the news? He snorted at his feeble attempts to remember. Why act human when he could murder and dismember everything in sight? That sounded good to him.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"I'm telling you Kaylie, I'm stuck with him, for better or for worse." Adeline sighed, tired of fighting with everything. Freddy, Kaylie, her mother, everyone. She just wanted her normal life back.

"For sickness and in health?"

"I swear to god Kaylie, I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes."

"Sorry, I crack jokes when I'm nervous." Kaylie sighed, looking towards the purple pastel colored floor. She hated making Adeline upset, but how else could she cheer her up?

"Wait Adeline, I have an idea!" Kaylie stood up, a grin crossing her face. "But you have to make sure Freddy doesn't hear."

"Too late, he's already possessed me." Adeline sighed. "Just wing it."

"Well, if Freddy's real, what about the others?" Kaylie said slowly, waiting for Adeline's reaction. Adeline shot up like a weed from Kaylie's beanbag chair, and grinned.

"I hope you're thinking about Michael and Jason." An evil grin crossed Adeline's mouth, but her stomach began to turn as Freddy piped up.

"_Go get a mirror now bitch, or I swear to god, you're not going to be a happy camper when you wake up tomorrow." _Freddy growled slowly. _"That is, __IF__ you wake up at all." _

Adeline grimaced as she dragged an unsuspecting Kaylie into the bathroom as fast as she could. Kaylie shuddered as Freddy's face showed up into the mirror, in all of his burnt glory. The side of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he saw her expression, but then began to continue.

"There's no way they would ever come and save your asses, even if they did want to." Freddy chuckled, causing Adeline to snap.

"And why the fuck not!" Adeline shouted, tired of Freddy being in control. "And what the hell do you mean by 'Even if they wanted to!'"

"Because, we have boundaries." Freddy sighed, looking at his glove. "For a couple of smart girls, you both get your hopes up too much."

"Boundaries? You're all serial killers! Where does it say you all have to follow the rules?" Kaylie spat, causing Freddy to laugh even more.

"That's what I said kid, but these guidelines are to keep us from killing each other. Fortunately for my sanity's sake, they aren't that strict." Freddy continued, making sure to go slow enough for them to understand. "For instance, I can't go in Laurie Strode's dreams, or go after kids who have entered Camp Crystal Lake. Which also goes to say that only the Cenobites can attack people who open the Puzzle box, and, _nobody _can kill _my _children, which now include you two and little Adrianna."

Adeline and Kaylie exchanged glances, and Freddy laughed. _His _children? This was becoming more and more of a nightmare, and they were both awake! "So Freddy vs. Jason…"

"Ugh, first of all, don't base my life off of those movies. But actually you are sort of correct. I have only encountered Jason twice in my dead life, and we have only fought once. If Jason and I had actually fought to that extreme, it would definitely look like that. Though I wouldn't be stupid enough to give him permission to kill my children. But, that's where you three come in."

"So I'm supposed to help you kill again?"

"Oh yes, but on a much larger scale… Namely the world." Freddy cackled again, causing Kaylie to become a bit unnerved.

"But why us? Aren't there Elm Street kids you can annoy?" Kaylie mumbled, causing Freddy to smile again.

"There are, but I'll be using other children tokill them. Well, technically, they would be grandchildren, in case their ugly asses actually dared to conceive knowing that I was around the corner…" Freddy laughed even harder as he saw the looks on their faces. "What, I've been dead for over twenty years now, the Elm Street kids have probably spawned, or at least, what was left of them."

"Hold up Crispy." Adeline uttered slowly, while Freddy's eyes narrowed, stewing over his new nickname. "I still don't know why you chose us, of all people."

Freddy stared at them for a moment. Adeline started to zone out in his ice blue eyes, feeling as though her entire soul was being drilled through. The side of his mouth curled up a bit, and he began to chuckle, as he slowly began to disappear from the mirror.

"Maybe because you two still believe…"

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"How could you let him get in control of you like that!" Adrianna sobbed, hugging her sister for dear life. She hoped that all of these sappy tears would drive away that monster forever. "We're a team!"

"Well, it's not like I could have slept, Adrianna." she hated seeing her sister upset, when she knew it was all her fault. She looked out into the neon filled sky. She lost a sense of time as she stared out, and suddenly felt her body growing more limp, and becoming tired with each passing second. She bit her mouth until she bled, but she wasn't able to stop herself from falling asleep. He had a grip on her, and was pulling her deeper into her sub-conscious.

When she finally woke up, she was in the boiler room. It was hot as hell, literally. She sighed, and got up to her feet. As she continued to walk, she noticed she was walking in more of a circle then a straight line.

As she glanced around, she kept seeing the same things, pipes, pipes, steam, and more pipes. Other then that, there was nothing except for red lights, which irritated her eyes. As she began her fifth round on the catwalk, she began to sing to herself. Hopefully he would get annoyed and come out.

Soon after, Freddy's hand slammed Adeline up against the wall, hitting her head on a pipe. Her vision blurred, but she could make out Freddy in the distance, and with her adrenaline pumping, she saw and heard more clearly then before.

"I'm tired of being on the sidelines bitch." he growled, watching Adeline whimper in fear. He tried not to smile, even though he was enjoying this sense of power immensely. It was good to get back into the game.

"What do you want now, Freddy?"

"You should know by now. I want to kill. And I won't let you choose." Freddy snarled and dropped her to the ground. She sputtered for breath as she noticed him crouching down and grabbing her lapel. "And as sad as I have to say, I'll have to spend one more day in hell with you until I pick my victim, _and _my poison."

Adeline nodded as best as she could, wanting to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. She must have answered all of Freddy's questions correctly, because the next thing she knew, he was walking away from her.

"Why me, Freddy…?" Adeline sighed, and for the first time since the incident occurred, slept dreamlessly.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long, but my laptop charger broke. Otherwise, it would have taken me no time at all to finish this chapter. Well, thanks for reading, now please review!


	4. Heads Will Roll

**Off, Off, Off with your head! Dance, Dance, Dance 'Till you're dead! Heads will roll, Heads Will Roll, Heads will Roll on the Floor!- Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Next chapter! I changed the format of this beginning sequence, to be almost in the form of a diary entry. Freddy's cooped up in the dream world waiting for Adeline to get up. So now, let's see what Freddy has to rant about… And as always, thank you for reading!

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger****~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ **

I pushed that little brat out of the dream world as fast as I could. Honestly, I hate having to use her. She's easy to manipulate, but she just doesn't see the big picture I'm seeing here. The. World. Two easy words even a kindergartener would know! And I should know, I killed over twenty of 'em!

Though I'm very happy about being connected with the world again. If I don't know what kids are obsessed with, how can I get under- or into- their skin? I'd know much more if kids were still scared of me. God damn it, it sucks being forgotten.

It still seems to me that kids this century are mindless, brain dead zombies. All the boys do is play videos games, and all the girls do is obsess over boys. It's a fucking nightmare! I don't want to have to play stupid Call of Duty to kill kids. I don't want to act like some stupid pretty boy. I want to fucking destroy something! Mutilate the next thing I get in my claws from head to toe!

Oh well, after tonight, I'll be back in the game. And I know the _perfect _person to pick first. Though I'll have to make sure all of them have an alibi…

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Rising from her bed at five thirty in the morning, Adeline slowly rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. She let out an disgruntled groan as she landed on the glove that Freddy had tossed onto the floor yesterday. The floor smelled of girly perfumes, but she decided to grin and bear it, as she rolled into the bathroom.

As she stood up, she noticed Freddy in the mirror flashing his not so pearly whites at her. She looked at him with her dull morning face and went to go get her toiletries to gussy herself up. When she returned, he was still there, not having moved an inch.

"Dude, don't do that." Adeline muttered. "It's not fucking cool to be this bright eyed and bushy tailed on a Monday."

"Who says I give a fuck?" Freddy scoffed, watching as she brushed her teeth, and then began to spit into the sink. "I finally get a victim, and you won't get in my way."

"Do you know who you're taking?"

"No." Freddy narrowed his eyes, lying right through his pointed teeth. He didn't need anybody to tell him what he could or couldn't do. Besides, she may have been in charge for yesterday, but Freddy's in charge now, and nobody would be taking that privilege from him.

"Whatever." Adeline yawned as she went to pick up her hairbrush. She stopped as she looked into the mirror, and tried leaning to the sides a bit. Freddy began to chuckle as she continued to do this.

"What the hell are you doing?" He smirked. "If this is some sort of weird ass mating ritual, I'm not feeling wooed."

"Shut up Krueger, and move the fuck out of the way!" Adeline spat. "I can't see what I'm doing!"

"What part of, 'I'm Possessing you' do you not get?" Freddy laughed, irking Adeline a bit more. "You've seen the movies, so you should know that you can only see my reflection, not yours."

Adeline huffed, finally pissed off, and went to go get her make-up bag, and whip out her eye shadow tray. Freddy watched as she smeared some of the powder onto a brush and stuck it near her eye. She brushed it as well as she could, with her mouth open, like it would somehow help her predicament. Freddy began to laugh.

"What's so funny now, Krueger?" Adeline groaned, repeating with the other eye now.

"Is that the same face you use to give guys a blowjob?" Freddy cackled, as Adeline through her deodorant at Freddy, which rebounded on the mirror and into the sink.

"Maybe if you learned how to put on some beauty cream, you'd make this face too."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Freddy groaned, looking off to the other side of the mirror. "I just pissed myself from laughter."

"Obviously." Adeline rolled her eyes, and put the last finishing touches on her make-up. As she walked out of the bathroom, her sister walked past her to finish up. Adeline grabbed black skinny jeans that were hanging on her chair, and squeezed into them. She then grabbed a tank-top and a Jack Skellington hoodie, and looked through her extensive collection of accessories. After long waited thought, she decided to go with a flat brimmed Jason Voorhees hat.

Freddy scoffed as he saw her through the vanity mirror. His headache was growing at a steady rate, as he stared back at the Jason mask on her hat. Adeline narrowed her eyes at his annoyed stare.

"Fuck you man." Adeline mumbled as she walked out of her bedroom to wait for her sister.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"So what did Freddy say?" Kaylie nagged. They were going to their first period class, Global. So far nothing had happened, and that made Adeline at ease. She didn't know who Freddy had in mind, but she knew he was lying when he told her he didn't. How could you come up with a plan when you didn't know who you were going to torture? She always thought Freddy was an improv sort of guy. The kind that, when they mess their lines up, just say 'That's all folks!' Well, maybe that wasn't a good enough explanation.

"_Damn straight princess." _Freddy bitched. Adeline rolled her eyes and ignored him, while she turned to her friend and promised to tell her all of the juicy bits at lunch.

When she walked into class, she almost had a melt down of catastrophic proportions. Today was 'Torture Day,' as Miss Stephenson so politely put it. She had said, "All right class, tomorrow we are going to learn and watch videos about medieval torture devices and how they were used as a sick form of punishment for silly sins! And sometimes, even the Catholic Church brought the law into it's own hands!"

This was _NOT_ good. This was _NOT_ good at all.

"_What the hell are you spazzing about now, piggy?" _Freddy groaned, until he looked over at the teacher and laughed. _"What, so they just let any woman with implants THAT big become a teacher now?" _

Adeline mentally flipped him off, with an embarrassed look on her face. She thought she'd only have to endure this sort of punishment when she was married…

Kaylie then gave her friend a quizzical look from across the room, mouthing the words "What the fuck!" with big eyes. Adeline shook her head, as the bell began to ring, and class began.

On normal circumstances, she would take this class and think stupidly to herself, "Wow, I wonder what Freddy or Jason would do with all of these weapons?" She was afraid she would find out first hand.

Freddy was still extremely annoyed with her. He could practically feel her jumping out of her skin. She was very tense, and wanted to bolt out the door. Still not understanding the events that were causing her to be upset, he took a look at the video and saw it.

Torture. A grin crossed over his face as he cackled in her ear. Adeline suddenly began to feel a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she bolted out the door. She ran to the nearest bathroom, and proceeded to puke her brains out into the toilet. She began to cough, and rested her head on the toilet bowl for comfort.

Soon afterwards, the teacher rushed to her side and helped her up. Adeline zoned out for a bit, until she heard her name.

"What?" Adeline looked up at Miss Stephenson, her big blue eyes looking like they were about to pool over in tears.

"I'm so sorry! I should have asked if anybody felt uncomfortable with the subject!" She blubbered, hugging Adeline in the process. "I'm sorry I'm not a good teacher yet!

Adeline nodded, and zoned out until she was finally led out into the hallway again, and she sat outside the classroom, listening to the descriptions of the 'testicle cruncher.'

"_Heh, get a little excited there kid?" _

"Shut the hell up!" She murmured back. "You're the one who practically had a freaking boner in class and made me puke my guts up!"

"_Nah, the boner was more because of your teacher!" _Freddy laughed, knowing now that this was an extremely uncomfortable topic for her to discuss.

"Just shut the fuck up Freddy!"

"Wow, you're even more of a freak then I thought you were." a familiar voice giggled in a Jersey Shore accent, with other voices joining in. "And who's Freddy? Your crispy overdone boyfriend?"

Adeline looked up to Lindsey's face and scowled. She didn't know why, but she felt a source of adrenaline wash over her. Freddy was silent for some reason. Maybe he was watching intently to see what would happen next.

"At least I have a brain to think up such a preposterous claim. Though it would be on a much larger scale." Adeline scoffed, standing up. Lindsey's posse giggled, until their leader looked at them with a scowl on her face. They were immediately silenced, and then Lindsey spoke up again.

"Beauty over brains, hun. And I guess you chose the latter." Lindsey giggled. "Your mom and sister chose to be sluts, so what are you going to do?"

Adeline had had enough. With such brute strength she never knew she had, slammed Lindsey up against the lockers and punched her straight in the nose. She started crying, while her friends ran off in the other direction screaming. Adeline didn't care. She would mess that bitch's face up for talking shit about Adrianna.

By the time any of the teachers knew what was going on, Adeline had smashed Lindsey's fake nose in so much that it was practically a fountain of blood. Lindsey was then peeled from the lockers and rushed to the nurse, where she then called paramedics. Adeline was dragged to the office by her hair, Kaylie in tow, screaming at the teachers and trying to pry them off. All Adeline could remember hearing from her was, "If you had all done your freaking job and listened to her, none of this would have happened!"

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline sat on her couch, with a cup of coffee in her hands, watching TV. She had been sent straight home and was suspended for a week. Now she had to wait and see if anybody pressed charges. As she sipped her coffee, she began to wonder where she had gotten such power. Had it always been inside of her, or had she stolen some of Freddy's juice?

Speaking of the devil, he hadn't spoke a word since she almost mauled Lindsey. She figured he would chime in with a "Nice one!" or a, "Damn, kitty's got claws!" But he was completely silent. That was a first.

Watching re-runs of Glee, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonesome without Freddy. He may have been an ass, but he was there to talk to when nobody else was. Maybe he went to go do what Freddy's do best. Kill.

As long as he wasn't going to answer, she began to sing the songs off of Glee. She was belting out a cover of S.I.N.G by My Chemical Romance, when her mother walked in with a guy in tow.

"So ya ditched school?" was all her mother had to say to her. Is it normal for a mother to not be worried about her child not being in school?

"Nah, I got suspended for punching a girl's nose in." Adeline sighed, eyes glued to the TV.

"Well, that's nice, but could ya scram?" Pamella grunted, clutching to her fling's arm. "I got a customer."

"Sure mommy dearest, whatever the fuck you say." Adeline grunted, slamming the door in her mother's face.

She walked along the busy streets, playing a mind game with herself. She ran off at full speed, trying to see how long it took her to bump into someone. After fifteen minutes of careful dodging, she sat at a park bench, looking at the children playing. At least they hadn't screwed up their lives yet.

"Hey Freddy?" Adeline whispered softly. She huddled in a ball as she saw some girls playing jump rope games. She quickly looked away, wondering if they ever been taught by an older boy the rhyme about Freddy?

"_What?" _Freddy grunted. Adeline smiled. At least he was talking again.

"Did you give me that power, or was it just me?" Adeline nodded when she heard Freddy's inaudible grunt of an answer. "How was I able to do it all by myself?"

"_Look Princess, I'm not freaking Superman. Maybe Super Freddy, but not Superman. So how the hell should I know?" _

"The hell's got you so pissed off about?"

"_I'm having to re-think your alibi pretty thoroughly now, you stupid cunt." _Freddy growled, causing a pang in Adeline's stomach. _"People are going to be fucking suspecting you when heads start to roll." _

"Look." Adeline grunted. "There's no way I'll be able to knowingly let any kid die. Hell, I've never actually _seen _you kill, so why should I listen to you?"

"_Listen to me bitch and listen REAL good, ya hear?" _Freddy rasped, watching Adeline cough. She felt a pressure on her throat, and it felt just like Freddy's hand. Her eyes watered a bit. _"I'M the killer. I make the rules. And what I say goes unless you want to die. Alright!"_

Adeline nodded furiously, and felt the hand be removed from her neck. She sputtered for air, as she heard him one last time.

"_See you in your dreams…" _

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"Yeah Kaylie, I think he's planning on killing her." Adeline muttered into the phone.

"And why's that?"

"Well, I smashed her nose in today. Don't you think that's a motive to kill?"

"Did he tell you for sure?"

"Well…" Adeline mumbled. Why would Freddy even bother to ponder about who he was killing? What makes this kill so different? She sighed as Kaylie continued.

"Then you don't know for sure!" Kaylie giggled, doing her best to make a bad situation a good one. "Besides, this could also prove if he really is real."

"Thanks, and if nobody dies in the morning, I'm deemed crazy." Adeline huffed. "Better wheel me off to the psych ward now."

"_Now, if you were sent there now, you wouldn't be able to help your good pal Freddy." _the voice cackled in her head. Adeline ignored him and said goodnight to Kaylie, who was still a bit worried about the whole situation.

She shuddered a bit, before delving into her dreams.

**~Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett****~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~**

Having stayed over at a friend's house, Adrianna was up much past her friend. She couldn't fall asleep. Not without knowing if Adeline was okay, at least.

She sat beside her friend's window. Looking down into the street, she felt small and insignificant. After all that has happened before, she couldn't wonder if he was right. But Adeline didn't need to know any of that. She already worried about her too much.

Her head propped up against the window sill, Adrianna slowly nodded off to sleep.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**** Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

She knew it. Freddy had her in his grasp, and knew exactly how to get her to listen. By threatening the lives of Kaylie and Adrianna.

After Freddy could sense Lindsey in his realm, he smirked. Patting Adeline on the head, he sauntered away from her, smelling his prey out.

Adeline shot up, running after him. She was running in circles again, until she saw something in the distance. It was a back alley with two figures in the darkness. Adeline shivered, cursing Freddy's spying. She began to walk towards the people, ready to face her fears.

One of the dark figures giggled, while looking at the boy behind her. Robert stared in her direction, while Lindsey kept giggling.

"What's wrong Adeline? Didn't expect to see us here?" The voice giggled again, while looking back to her boyfriend, who began to walk towards her. Adeline caught her reflection in the machete he was holding.

As long as it was still a dream, Adeline began to imagine she had a Pistol. As the gun appeared in her hand, she thought of all of those countless hours of anime she had watched over the years, along with those horror movies. She began to pretend she was a murderous serial killer, and grinned so wide that her canine teeth began to show. As long as it was her dream, she might as well kill some idiots.

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ ****Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ **

Lindsey was running around a decayed house, not knowing where she was going. Her hospital robe being a size too big, fluttered around her with every movement. Suddenly, she was in a room full of taxidermy animals. They were all sorts of different species, most of which were extinct.

Suddenly she heard a loud screech, and covered her ears. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard! Then, she saw a burned man, with an arm around a stuffed black panther. He waved evilly with his bladed hand, while Lindsey's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

This was most definitely a dream. She must've gotten food poisoning from the hospital is all. Hallucinations were common for people medicated in the hospital. She smiled, looking at her mind's creation, and giggled a bit when she recognized him.

"Aww, how cute. You're that guy that the freak is obsessed with." she smirked, and walked towards Freddy. He smiled back.

"How flattering." Freddy rasped, flicking his claws. They made a horrible metallic noise as Lindsey took a quick step back. "But I'm not here to talk, Elm street spawn."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lindsey hissed. "I've never lived on an Elm Street all of my life!"

"That just shows how uneducated the new generation is." He smirked again, and took another step towards her. "Your Grandfather helped torch me in my own boiler room. But don't worry, soon you'll be able to ask your grandpa why you were fated to die in hell!"

Lindsey was backed into a corner, causing her to panic. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. She began to beg.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She grabbed onto his sweater and pleaded. "I'll do anything you ask me to! I'll even be your bitch! Just please, don't kill me!" Freddy chuckled, and she looked up.

"Such a shame. I guess everything these days is an endangered species. Especially nice girls." He grinned, and leaned down so she could feel his warm breath in her ear. "But there's plenty of sluts like you to go around, honey."

Thrusting his glove into her stomach, she began to cough blood on his face. He grinned evilly, and pushed the glove farther in, until he pulled it out. Lindsey kept screaming, clutching to her stomach. Freddy slashed his glove back and forth across her face, making it unrecognizable.

"Not so pretty now, huh bitch?" He laughed as she fell to the ground, still writhing and convulsing. He crouched down on top of her, and brought his glove to her throat. Lindsey suddenly became quiet, as she watched in fascination as he drew his arm back.

As he watched her body slump, Freddy got up. He walked over to the other side of the room and picked her head up off of the ground. He turned the head around so it faced him, and he cocked his head like a dog. He grinned.

"Heads will roll." Freddy chuckled, but then broke into full out laughter and threw his head back. "But I guess you can't dance anymore, seeing as you're dead!"

* * *

Sorry about Freddy quoting song lyrics, but it seemed to be a right fit. I have no clue if "Heads will Roll" was even out before Freddy died, but I'm sure he must have heard it somewhere. Besides, he seems to be having a lot of fun. And Adeline seems to be okay with killing people in her dreams, but what will happen when she realizes she actually indirectly killed somebody? I hope you stick around for the next chapter, and thanks a bunch for reading! Please review too, and let me know what you think!


	5. It's the Little Things

**I'm like a mad dog, I'm on a short leash, **

**I'm on a tightrope, hanging by a thread, **

**I'm on some thin ice, you push me too far,**

**Welcome to my Nightmare, No more Mr. Nice Guy- It's the Little Things by Alice Cooper**

Sorry about the delay! I've been racking my brain on this chapter because all of my "juice" ran out. I had only planned up until the last chapter, so I had a lot of thinking to do. But since it is Summer, I have so much more time to write. And this week is a good week for it, because most of my friends are away. I don't know if I'll be with any of my other friends this week, so it's writing and drawing for me!

Please by sure to write a review of my chapter if you have the time, for it is greatly appreciated. You are welcome to suggest things too, but I might not always use them. Hope you enjoy!

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

I woke up the next morning completely refreshed. I don't know what it was, but man, did I feel great! Maybe it was overcoming my fears of the popular crowd that helped me out. My mind definitely knows how to make me feel better.

Stretching beside my bed, I looked out into the busy street below. Cars and people were racing past like they were all late for something. Why should they rush on such a nice day? They should always savor days like today, in case they never get another.

I looked over to Adrianna, who was still fast asleep. I smirked when I saw she was clutching a teddy bear from when she was six. It had always comforted her from the dreams we had as children. Well, those dreams shouldn't be bothering us again for a long time.

After getting dressed I hopped, skipped, and jumped down to the kitchen. Amazed with my newly found pep, I practically flung Strawberry jam all over the wall. I giggled a bit, as I sat down to the TV on the ratty old couch.

There never is anything to watch in the mornings, really. No Family Guy, Simpsons, or South Park to enjoy. And since mother forbade any of us kids from recording shows onto the DVR, I was forced to watch the local news. It was still too early for Good Morning America, so I have to deal with the boring local stuff.

I watched as the news channel came back from commercials, biting into my toast. I stopped mid munch as I listened to the TV set in horror.

"_And now in more serious news, at around 9:53 PM, a brutal murder occurred in the Montefiore Medical Center last night. Diane Willows comes to us live from outside of the Hospital. Diane?" _

"_Thank you Tom. For those of you just tuning in, a foul murder had been played out in the Montefiore Medical Center late last night. The body was completely unrecognizable, but the bracelet on her arm was able to confirm her identity. The sixteen year old had been admitted to the hospital earlier that day due to a broken nose. Nobody is in custody yet, but the police say they have a couple of suspects that might be linked to this brutal killing."_

I froze as I heard a knocking at the door. I stood up slowly, inching to the doorway as slow as possible. What felt like forever took a matter of seconds, and I began to turn the doorknob. My stomach lurched as I saw what stood at my doorstep.

"Are you Miss Adeline Bennett?" the gruff voice asked. I nodded quickly.

"NYPD Miss. You don't mind if we take you down to the station for a couple of questions, do you?"

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

The Police station was just like Adeline had seen on shows like Criminal Minds, except much more busy and rushed. Men in blue ran around the station with paperwork of new cases. Adeline stared out the glass windows of the office, wondering how much evidence they had on her. She was frustrated at how she had been played like a complete tool, right into Freddy's plans.

"_Don't fret piglet." _A recognizable voice rasped in her ear. _"Your alibi is completely set in stone." _

"That's wonderful to know Freddy. Wouldn't want me to get pinned on a crime I didn't even commit, would you?" Adeline grunted, making sure to make as little mouth movement as possible so the cops wouldn't notice.

"_I'm just a Good Samaritan that way…" _Freddy snickered as the cop who brought Adeline in opened the door.

Walking to his seat, he looked at Adeline's getup. Her makeup made her take on the appearance of a raccoon, in his eyes at least. She was wearing an oversized black hoodie over a Lady Gaga tee, and wore multiple sets of chains on her pants. After noticing the expression of displeasure on her face, he sat up.

"Miss Bennett, where were you last night at the time of the murders?" he asked. Adeline rolled her eyes at the stereotype, and continued.

"Well officer…?"

"Officer Graham."

"Officer Graham, on the night of the murder I was asleep in my mother's apartment. Though the only person I can get for you to vouch for that is my twin sister Adrianna."

"That's fine." Officer Graham wrote some things down in a yellow notepad and continued questioning. "What kind of relationship did you have with the victim?"

"Obviously from what you heard from how the 'victim' was sent to the hospital, I didn't like her one bit." Adeline shuddered thinking about how Freddy must have mangled her. "But I could _never _do something like that. Not to anybody."

"Alright." Graham wrote in his notepad again. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"Well, this person is definitely a monster." Adeline sighed. "He probably defies all laws, even the ones that keep reality in check."

"You know, that's how I always feel on these cases, Miss Bennett. Thankfully I can have the pleasure of bringing these guys to justice before they ever have the chance to strike again." Officer Graham said in a monotone. "Are you sure you want to go to school even with all of this nonsense going around?"

"I'm not allowed to go to school." Adeline furrowed her brow. "Suspended."

"Oh, right. I'll just drive you home then." Officer Graham sighed, and stood up. As he walked Adeline out to his car, she looked around at the cops. Once she was in the car, she found herself staring at the passing vehicles. She almost didn't notice when Freddy chimed in with his opinion.

"_I love cops." _Freddy snickered a bit. _"They're nice and stupid." _

Adeline smiled, stealing a glance at Officer Graham. She had just gotten away with being an accessory to murder. Well, more like she would have been put away for a murder she didn't commit. They might have even tossed her in the loony bin if she mentioned _ANYTHING _about Freddy Krueger. Nobody in their right mind would have believed that a fictional serial killer was real and was now terrorizing a harmless (not to mention innocent) Goth sixteen year old because he needed her help. Please, what lawyer would even believe her?

"Damn it all! Why can't those good for nothing slime balls just leave well enough alone!" Graham scowled while driving past the school. Adeline stared out the window in disbelief.

Multiple news vehicles were parked in front of the school, and were filming everywhere. She noticed among them, was Diane Willows. Diane had used to be a model before she took up being a tabloid news reporter, so she always acted like she was a goddess. But even though she looked extremely ritzy, she would get the job done. Even if she had to get up in your face to do it.

As the car passed, Adeline shuddered at the thought of being stalked by the media. She had always thought it would be cool to be famous, but not this way.

**~Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ ****Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~**

Adeline's sister waded through the crowd of reporters, trying to dodge all the questions the media hounds threw at her. Especially from that reporter Diane. Adrianna never liked her much. She hated gossip directed towards people who never did anything to harm anybody.

"Adrianna! Do you think your sister Adeline is the murderer!" Diane rushed foreword, trying to get a statement. Adrianna ran into the school as fast as she could. Once she was inside, she sighed. Reporters weren't allowed in the school, so she was safe for the time being.

As Adrianna began to walk to her locker, she noticed everyone was staring at her. She waved to her friends, but they looked away and gave her the cold shoulder. She sighed, but shook it off as she began to open her locker.

Then, out of nowhere, a bucket of fluid fell onto her head, drenching her from head to toe. She stared in disbelief at her hands while the other students howled like hyenas. She looked at the kids, doubling over in laughter. That's when she noticed the smell. The foul stench of blood.

Adrianna watched the red substance pooled to the ground at her feet. She stared blankly, trying to make sense of the whole situation. For a minute, she thought of a movie her sister had tried to get her to watch…

"Aww, poor Carrie!" The students mocked. "Covered in blood like her twin sister! Butcher!"

That was it. Carrie, Stephen King's novel. She began to shake now, letting what the kids were saying sink in. She ran for the nurse's office at the drop of a hat. Now she knew how her sister spent her days at school.

Sad and alone.

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger****~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

Freddy began to pace back and forth his sanctum as he thought. This story was playing out much to his liking. He got to kill a bitchy Elm Street granddaughter, and Adeline _still _had three more people who would stop at nothing to get back at her until they were killed. The latter of which, he would have the pleasure of doing himself.

He watched annoyingly as Adeline sat on the couch eating chips and watching re-runs of some show called Glee. Freddy scoffed. Some help she was, he thought to himself.

But, if he ever got tired of her, maybe he would visit Adrianna. She's having trouble, maybe he could persuade her to kill for him. Nah, to risky, he thought. He lost a substantial amount of souls every time he switched bodies, and he needed to get stronger. Well, that doesn't matter. Adeline will find out soon enough, and bye bye, High School!

Freddy smirked as he continued to watch Adeline. Soon, after he infiltrated the dreams of children and adults alike all over the world, he would be able to kill her off. Unless she proved to be interesting enough…

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline was sitting on the couch watching the news when Kaylie flew through the door. Kaylie slumped against the door for a bit and then hurried over to Adeline's side.

"Holy Shit Adeline." Kaylie whispered, while looking back at the door to make sure nobody came bursting through the door. "What the Hell's going on!"

"Freddy's going on Kaylie. Like usual." Adeline muttered, sipping a strawberry smoothie she had made. "He fucking beheaded Lindsey and mutilated her body."

"Well duh! Diane Willows has been on my tail all day trying to pry info out of me! I got out of that god forsaken school as fast as I could. Hopefully, I wasn't followed…" Kaylie stood up and dashed to the window, nobody outside. After she was satisfied, she sat back down again. "Seriously, I have no clue why they all found out about you so fast."

"Probably the work of the bitch squadron." Adeline sighed. "Chazz's dad owns the broadcasting company that Diane works for. Angela's mom is a Hollywood movie star. And Robert's mom and dad are reporters for the Times. How the hell can we compete?"

"Well…"

"Please do not mention that douche bag Freddy." Adeline groaned. "As much as I like the idea, I'll still feel like crap knowing that I led them to their deaths."

"Why would I even say that!" Kaylie squeaked. "You know me! Besides, that's just letting him win."

"I know." Adeline sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe we shouldn't do anything and maybe he'll just go away…" She began to shudder when she felt Freddy's anger boiling up to the surface. She jumped off of the sofa and rushed into the bathroom before puking her guts out. Kaylie rushed in soon after, and started rubbing her back.

"It's okay…"

"No it's not!" Adeline choked out. She wiped her mouth on her mother's bath towel and stood up. "He'll kill me if I don't give him kids to kill!"

"You know what I think Adeline?"

"What!"

"Don't get mad. Get even." Kaylie stared into Adeline's eyes, hoping Freddy could see back. "Show that fucker whose body he's in."

Adeline's eyes began to flicker a bit. "Yeah. Let's show that asshole whose boss!" she yelled. Kaylie noticed her eyes began to flicker even more. Something was up.

"Adeline, are you okay-?"

Adeline suddenly grabbed Kaylie by the throat and slammed her against the wall tiles. Kaylie struggled to loosen her grip, but she held on tight.

"You are **not **going to interfere, you stupid bitch." A raspy voice came out from her throat. She began to smile wickedly, and laughed a bit. "**I **am in control, and there is nothing you two can do about it, so I suggest you don't coax little Adeline towards her death."

Kaylie nodded in understanding, and Freddy let her fall to the floor. Adeline stared down at her, tilting her head a bit as she smiled crookedly.

"Now listen and listen good Kaylie." he growled. "Make sure little Adeline knows that she's going to send me another victim tonight." Another smile crossed Adeline's face. "And make sure it is one of Lindsey's little friends."

Kaylie looked up at her possessed friend, and noticed something odd before nodding. Adeline's hands kept shaking, almost as if she was going to start convulsing. She sighed to herself. We still have time, she thought. He's still not strong enough to control her completely.

Suddenly Adeline collapsed onto the hard floor. Kaylie rushed to her side and shook her, but then realized that she was unconscious.

"So my theory was right…" Kaylie whispered. "God, I hope Adeline doesn't fall for any of his tricks."

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett****~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Hitting her head on the railing as she fell, Adeline was once again in the boiler room. Almost immediately, Freddy was leaning into her, his face close to hers, so that she would have to stare him in the eyes. His blades clinked in anticipation.

"I'm not going to keep you here for long, but let me give you some words to follow by." His light blue eyes stared her down ominously, as he touched his blades on her cheek. "Try to plot against me again and I'll slit your throat."

"Then why haven't you done it yet!" Adeline spat. Freddy growled, and then reached for the back of her neck and clawed downwards. Adeline coughed and hacked blood all over Freddy. He stared back silently, watching the blood drip. She had a chokehold on the collar of his sweater, trying to claw her way out. After a while she realized it was another cruel joke. She lightly pressed her fingers onto her throat, where his finger knives had penetrated her skin. Pissed off, she spat in his face.

"Asshole."

"You'll get it even worse if you don't bring someone tonight you little shit." He scowled, prying her hands off of his collar. His grimace turned into a playful smirk.

"Well, it seems that you're waking up, Adeline…"

Adeline jolted upwards, breathing heavily. The first thing Adeline noticed was that Kaylie was holding her forehead with both of her hands.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just survived a head butt from Sleeping Beauty." Kaylie grunted. "But just so long as you're okay."

"Sorry Kaylie…" Adeline sighed. "What happened?"

"He possessed you."

"Ugh. Why can't men just posses men! It feels so awkward being in my body after he fucked it all up." Adeline groaned, holding her head.

"Cause he's a pervert, plain and simple." Kaylie sighed. "You seriously didn't get any of the Freddy movies hidden meanings?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. There were _hidden meanings_!" Adeline cocked her head.

"You're not the brightest are you?" Kaylie sighed. "Like in the third movie where he turns into a snake and tries to eat Kristen? You didn't see any other meaning to that?"

"Why would I? It's a snake, big deal. Just like in Beetlejuice." Adeline yawned. She opened an eye and noticed that Kaylie was practically steaming in her fury. "God, I was just kidding! It's hard not to notice when they make it that obvious…"

"Ugh, you are such an ass sometimes…" Kaylie sighed and stood up. "I suggest we watch those movies again so that you know what you're up against."

"But I've seen them a million times!" Adeline groaned. "Why should I watch the movies when I have the real thing coming after me!"

Kaylie groaned and rolled her eyes. She dragged Adeline up into her room and searched through the cupboard in their small entertainment system. She finally hauled out the Nightmare on Elm Street boxed set with Nightmare Encyclopedia and placed it on the bed. She reached into the cupboard again and tossed Freddy vs. Jason on the bed next to the DVD set. Kaylie glanced back at her friend slumped on her bed.

"Where did you hide your comics?" Kaylie said, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how your mother is about comic books and manga, now tell me where you hid them." Kaylie watched as Adeline reached under her bed and knock a couple floorboards out, revealing a duct taped box.

It made a large indent on the bed when Kaylie went to open it. She sorted out the manga and Halloween and Friday the 13th comics until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed two comics from the depths of the box and tossed them next to the DVDs.

"Why those ones?" Adeline sighed. Kaylie smirked as she looked at her friend.

"You should be so proud of me Adeline! I was searching the net yesterday because of all of the Freddy crap, and came across a timeline for the whole series. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash is a legitimate canon, and took place five years after Freddy vs. Jason!" Kaylie squealed, feeling proud of herself.

"But Freddy said that Freddy vs. Jason never happened, so I don't think you could add Ash Williams to something that wasn't even started to begin with." Adeline muttered, as she watched as Kaylie sat on the floor in despair.

"Well, I'll read up on it to make sure we don't miss anything. Now let's just watch those movies already. I'm in the mood to see people die."

"I thought you hated him-"

"It doesn't matter right now. He's going down." Kaylie cracked her knuckles and put the first DVD into the player.

* * *

After writing this, I think I've done okay. And if you are disappointed for no (more) deaths yet, there will be one next chapter. I'm going to have to plan out his/her torture though, so I hope this tides you guys over! Please Review and thanks for reading!


	6. Indestructible

**Every broken enemy will know,**

**That their opponent had to be invincible,**

**Take a last look around while you're alive,**

**I'm an indestructible mastermind!- Indestructible by Disturbed**

Well, here's another chapter. I don't have much to say, except… Another death! For all you blood thirsty people out there, there will be plenty more for you to enjoy. I just have to get there first. But for now, enjoy!

PS: I'm adding another familiar face to the line up of main characters point of view segments. Can you guess who?

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

The reflections of the puddles on the ground were disrupted when Robert ran through them. He was hacking and wheezing trying to run away. Run away from me that is.

I began to laugh and he jumped five feet. I laughed some more at his cowardess. Robert looked all around for the source of my laughter, with no prevail.

"Show yourself you pussy!" Robert yelled, swiveling around in one spot. He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles, beginning a bigger fuss. "I'll kill you with my bare hands you freak!"

"Oh really, Robbie~?" He shivered when my voice finally traveled to his ears. "Could you really do that?"

"Don't call me that you-!" His voice caught when he heard the sound of heels coming towards him. I smiled wickedly. This was too easy, but too much fun.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" the voice cooed, as Robert turned around facing a woman hidden in the shadows. "I thought you liked me…" she said as she took a step closer.

"Stay back!" Robert shouted, falling to the ground. "Don't touch me! Please god stay away!" His pupils got smaller as the woman walked away from the shadows.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, it's okay if your parents find out about us, we can just run away," her lips curled into a smile as she inched closer to him. "It's all right Robbie, you don't have to run away from me."

"No!" Robert screamed, clutching his head as he began to cry. "Don't touch me Nanny, not there, please don't!" He didn't notice when the woman's hand transformed into my claw.

"What a wuss." I grabbed the back of his head and drew my glove back. "You let a woman rape you? You poor little boy." I cooed in his ear. All he could utter out of his pathetic little mouth was his 'Please don't touch me' rambling. Pity.

I moved my glove in one quick motion and his neck spurted crimson. Practically bathing in it, his ranting turned into a silent whisper.

"Please… don't… I'm sorry…" and all was quiet. I tossed the body to the side, and released his hair from my ungloved hand. I let out a grunt when his soul flowed into me. I sighed, and watched the female body turn back into my own. I brushed the dirt off my shoulder and looked to the side.

"How was the show?" I inquired to the little spy. She stared back at me with those ice blue eyes. Damn how they remind me of mine.

"Screw you Krueger." Little Adeline scoffed. "You brought me here with you, remember?"

"Well, it seems as though I did, didn't I?" I laughed, licking the blood from my cheek. She jumped from the catwalk down to where I was standing. She sat on the ground for a bit, trying to regain her composure.

"I give your landing a five. Next time try to stick it." I held out my hand to help her get up.

"I couldn't possibly care." Little Adeline swatted my hand away, refusing my help, and used a nearby pipe to steady herself instead. "You can take that five and shove it up your-"

"Wow, who crapped in your cornflakes?" I narrowed my eyes as I interrupted her. "You should be a little bit more grateful to the man who's sparing your life."

"Oh right, the same man whose forcing me to bring kids to kill? Yeah, I worship the ground you walk on, Prince of Darkness."

"Way to sugar coat it." I smiled and she pretended to gag. My face dropped as she walked away. "And where are you going?"

"Going to enjoy the rest of my dream. I'm going to kiss Johnny Depp, meet Lady Gaga, and kill Justin Bieber." she stormed off. "Good night… No. I hope you have a bad night, you psycho."

I sat alone with the empty blood-soaked body for a minute, until I finally sighed. I swiftly turned and slashed my claws into Robbie's body some more. "Why. Can't. I. Just. Fucking. Kill. Her!" With each pause I mutilated the body some more, until it was unrecognizable.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"Mmm… Come here Justin… I have to give you a pie that's totally not poisonous…" Adeline tossed and turned until Kaylie slammed the bowl of popcorn down on her stomach. Adeline woke up immediately, coughing and wheezing, while popcorn fell from the air like snow.

"What the hell was that for!" Adeline sat up, looking at Kaylie having a touchdown dance on top of her bed. The clock said Four-thirty AM.

"You tell him girl! Freddy is definitely compensating for something!" Kaylie was laughing her head off while watching Freddy vs. Jason. Adeline sighed and climbed onto the bed.

"How long was I asleep?" Adeline muttered groggily.

"For a while now… No Jason! She's on your side! For the love of god… NO!" Kaylie screeched.

"I take it you are enjoying yourself?" Adeline sighed, looking across the room. "Wait, is Adrianna in bed?"

"I haven't been able to sleep a wink…" Adrianna muttered from under her pillow. "Please shut her up…"

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up Derrick and Kaden." Adeline yawned. "Or Mom for that matter."

"They're at a party, and Mom is in a Pimp's pants." Adrianna sighed and turned over, while Freddy began to chime in his opinion.

"_Damn, your mother gets around!" _he chuckled evilly, peaking Adeline's nerves. _"You think she'd get in bed with me too?" _

"Eww!" Adeline shivered, cringing at the disgusting mental image now seared into her mind. "I'd rather not have another dickhead father figure."

"What did he say now?" Adrianna inquired.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Adeline sighed, Freddy's laughter swirling around her head. At some point, Kaylie had fallen asleep, cuddling the bowl of popcorn. Adeline sighed and covered her up with a blanket. After putting the bowl of popcorn on the side table next to her bed, Adeline curled up on her bed, and fell into a sound sleep.

**~Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~**

Trying her best to scoot around the reporters on the front lawn, Adrianna snuck her way into the school as calmly as she could. But with eyes like a hawk, Diane Willows spotted her and pushed children out of her way to get to her. Adrianna made it to the door just in time to practically slam the school doors in her face. Nice.

But just as she thought she was out of the woods yet, Mr. Laurence seemed to sneak up behind her. When he tapped on her shoulder, she nearly screamed. When she turned around, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Adrianna, Mr. Emerson would like a word with you." he scoffed, and walked away. Adrianna began to walk to the principal's office.

Mr. Emerson was a really cool principal, but he was also very strict, which was why Adrianna had never really had a reason to go to his office before. Had she gotten in trouble for something she hadn't done? Just as she figured out why he would want to see her, she was escorted into his office by his secretary.

His room was very Zen-like, and had a sense of calm. Maybe that's why she found it odd that a police officer was leaning on Mr. Emerson's desk. He motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him.

"Adrianna, we want to talk to you about your sister." Boom. There was the big question, right off the bat. Adrianna looked to the side, nervous that they'd want her to tell about her own sister's life.

"What about her, Mr. Emerson?" She looked at the officer's name tag. 'A. Graham' was written on it.

"About any suspicious behavior, like alcohol or drug use."

"My sister is not a druggo." Adrianna said sternly. "And she would most certainly never touch a drop of alcohol."

"How are you so certain?" He pressed on, trying to see if she would admit to any strange activities she witnessed her sister doing.

If by strange activities, would they like to know about how a dead serial child rapist/killer who has come back to the grave and possessed her sister, hoping he could get back into the game by enticing her sister with the deaths of children she hated? But they wouldn't want to know the truth, they only wanted to hear what they assumed to be the truth.

Instead, she answered, "She doesn't want to end up like my mother. She wants a respectable job in the future and to properly take care of her own children." She wondered if she had said too much, but they didn't respond.

Officer Graham looked at her. "We understand the situation in your household." he narrowed his eyes. "She may be a single mother with four teenagers, but that is no reason to treat her unfairly, she gives you the best she can. You should be more grateful to her."

Adrianna tried not to laugh. They didn't understand the situation at all. But she agreed with them, just to get them off of her back. She hoped that she didn't say anything to rat out her sister.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline sat on the couch, barely moving while watching a marathon of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _on the TV. Freddy groaned in frustration at her laziness. He wanted to kill badly, and she could feel it pounding in the walls of her mind. He tried letting out another grunt of frustration, hoping she would answer her.

"Go the fuck away, I'm watching TV." Adeline whined. It was a good enough response for him.

"_Now that I have your attention, I need you to run me a little errand." _He rasped, hoping she would comply.

"What for, pizza face?" Adeline sighed, and she felt Freddy's rage burn inside her.

"_Stop coming up with crappy nicknames for me you whore!" _Freddy hissed, grabbing Adeline's attention yet again. _"Now, I need you to walk that ass of yours down to a place that has internet capabilities." _

"You mean like the library?" Adeline sipped her water, wondering if he could possibly operate a computer.

"_Of course I can." _He snarled, reading her mind. _"How else am I supposed to find out what scares these dullard children? Learn from a book?" _

"No, with your face!" Adeline giggled, but was suddenly flipped off of the couch, and onto the floor. She raised her voice an octave. "With that attitude, your not going anywhere fun and exciting!"

"_Bitch please. Now move that fat ass of yours!" _

"Love you too, bitch." She murmured under her breath while Freddy steamed in her brain.

**~Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~**

Diane began pondering to herself. Something strange was going on, and she could feel it. She munched on her Taco Bell lunch in her News station van, watching the school from a distance. It was lunch time, so the students were lounging on the steps eating their food.

Diane sighed and took another bite. She was going no where fast with this sad story. Who would believe this girl could actually kill another peer so… brutally? She was barely recognizable, and there was no way a girl could do that. And even if she did kill her, most women who were jealous enough to kill another woman, they would go for the genitals. She knew her share of serial killers over the years, and this brutal killing didn't fit with Adeline Bennett.

Unless there was an accomplice…

Before she could ponder farther on that topic, a girl ran out of the building screaming at the top of her lungs. Robert Gannon was found dead at his house this morning, she said as she explained she heard the cops talking about it. It was a pandemic in action as everybody ran around screaming.

Diane shook her camera man. "Did you get all of that!" The camera man nodded ferociously, smiling ear from ear. "Well, there you have it folks, you heard this first before anybody else. Thank you for watching channel 8 news." The camera stopped rolling, and Diane jumped into the van.

"Michael hurry up!" She grinned, ready to floor it at any second now. "We have to rush this down to the station, stat. I am treating you to the fanciest dinner in New York City tonight Mikey!"

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline sat down at a computer at the far end of the library, hidden behind the encyclopedias nobody ever looked at anymore. She cracked her knuckles, ready for Freddy to take his lead.

She watched her fingers move around the keyboard speedily, watching as they typed in "Google" in the address bar. Her fingers then spelled out the words "Freddy Krueger." Puzzled on what he might be doing, her index finger clicked the enter key.

"_Over 7,010,000 results, huh? Not bad…" _He pondered to himself.

"Is this all you wanted me for?" Adeline sighed, he was wearing her patience very thinly.

"_That was just a little side-trip." _He mumbled to himself as her hand was scrolling past Wikipedia and The Internet Movie Database links for some anonymous webpage. After a few hundred pages of "Freddy Krueger", he finally made a little 'A-Ha!' in her mind, and clicked the link.

It was a blog made by a teenage girl. Freddy watched the video intently, waiting for something to happen. Adeline watched as this girl talked endlessly about her insomnia, saying if she went to sleep, she would never wake up. Freddy was smiling.

"What is this about, Krueger?" Adeline narrowed her eyes and whispered, not that anybody in the library would hear her anyways.

"_I check the internets every once in a while, to clean up so that nobody has proof of my existence." _Freddy murmured as he grinned widely. _"And I remember her quite well…" _

The girl went on to show bruises and scars. She said there were other scars she could not show that were hidden in the untouchable regions of her body. She went on about how she was cut far worse in these places then anywhere else on her body. Freddy giggled, while Adeline felt sick and depressed for this girl, all at the same time.

There were no videos after this one, not one single post. Freddy sighed, as he remembered the girl _very _clearly. Adeline watched her fingers move again. He brought up a hacking site, which he used to destroy all evidence of this girl being on the internet at all. Adeline was amazed how he could do all of this with a simple click of the mouse.

"_I'm done now, you may enjoy the rest of your afternoon." _Freddy grunted, as he slouched, undetected, back into the depths of her mind.

Adeline signed off of the computer, and went to the teen section in the library. She got about ten books to check out, while she overheard a conversation from two middle-aged women.

"This is the second murder like this in a row…" One of the ladies said, and the others nodded, while prattling on about how they hope their children won't be next. Adeline rolled her eyes. She felt Freddy sneer in her mind.

"_They'll be safe, as long as they don't interfere with Friday's plans…" _Freddy muttered to himself. Adeline walked out of the library, confused.

When she was out of earshot of curious individuals, she spoke again. "What are these Friday plans, Freddy?"

"_Oh, well I'm glad you asked." _Freddy snickered, his voice trying to be smooth, but his rasping voice still followed behind. _"You see, there is going to be a party, and we are going to crash it." _

Adeline was amused by the thought, but realized she had never been to an actual party. Not being popular, she was never invited, let alone asked to help crash one.

Pondering the idea, she slipped in her ear buds, listening to some Papa Roach. If she could get away with it, a lot of people she hated would be murdered. But on the other hand, if she was caught, there would be serious consequences to bear. So serious, that she'd rather not think about them.

Unfortunately, Adeline realized, Freddy would not let her choose her own path. He was going to get what he wanted because he had no way else to get there. She was basically his vessel, if you will, to do his dirty deeds. But, for some reason, Adeline had this strange feeling, a feeling that this would be fun and exciting. They all thought she was a bad seed. Well, she'll prove to them she was, and punish them for thinking that she couldn't do a thing to stop them.

Freddy smiled a bit, watching Adeline's thoughts twist and turn, forming ugly, vile, disgusting thoughts. This was what he wanted all along.

He wanted her to turn into him.

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting here! After watching lots of Criminal Minds episodes, I'm using that knowledge to see what pushes Adeline to be this way, or how her emotions could swing out of hand. Hopefully I'm correct in the psychological standpoint of Adeline. .

Sorry for the late update again folks, school is back in session and I haven't been able to work on it as much, mostly ten minutes a week, or whenever I get into the creative mood. But, since I'm sick today, I'll work on it as much as I possibly can, so the next update is up sooner. Plus, I have a four day weekend in a couple of days, so that will give me some time too.


	7. Monster

"**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, **

**I must confess that I feel like a monster! **

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, **

**I must confess that I feel like a monster! **

**I, I feel like a monster, I, I feel like a monster!"- Monster by Skillet**

Well, look who finally updated a chapter, me. Sorry 'bout that, school has gotten in the way of so much stuff I like to do. Now, this is where the "M" rating comes in. I've never really written anything this dark before, so it is an all new experience. But I'll get better with the coming chapters. Well, thanks for sticking with my story and waiting patiently for updates, it means a lot. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

I sat on my bed, hands covering my eyes. What the hell should I do? I need Adrianna and Kaylie's help, but they would say no if I asked! What if I'm discovered? What if Freddy's plan is for me to be his scapegoat, and he's planned for this all along! But that doesn't explain my dreams as a child! Ugh, I don't know what to do!

I kicked the blankets off of my bed and looked up at my ceiling. I counted the cracks. …4, 5, 6, 7... Four more new ones since the last time I checked. I sat up quickly as I heard my sister open the front door. I also heard Kaylie. Might as well get this done and over with.

I stood up as they opened the door, and before they could speak, I blurted out, "I need your help." They took a quick look at each other and then back to me. "What is it?"

"We need to crash a party. Angela's party." and as soon as I uttered those words, they knew. I saw it in their eyes. Adrianna sat on my bed next to me. Kaylie paced around the room.

"Well, do you have a plan?" Kaylie finally asked, after a minute of silence. I shook my head, and Kaylie paced again, looking thoughtful, as if actually pondering how we could possibly get away with murdering drunk teenagers and nobody recognizing our faces.

Kaylie eventually took her spot on the bed next to us, and finally asked, "Well, I think I should crash here for the night, if you don't mind." Adrianna and I looked shocked as Kaylie plopped herself on the floor, pulling a blanket over herself. She smiled up at our worried faces. "Don't worry guys, I've got this." And with that, she drifted to sleep before we could stop her.

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ ****Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

Freddy's eye twitched a little when he sensed somebody other than Adeline looking for him. Who would even be able to get here in the first place, and then have the audacity to want to speak with him? He sighed, and walked down the hallway leading out of the boiler room.

He stopped at the corner, and leaned around to see who it would be. He turned to see Kaylie, wandering around like a lost mouse in a maze. The one who always refused from the very beginning to acknowledge his existence. This should be fun.

She paced the room, waiting for Freddy to show himself. Kaylie knew he was there, she could feel his presence linger in the room. Shivering, she held her breath as he appeared behind her. Gloved hand on her shoulder, he pulled her ear close to his mouth, so close she could feel the warmth linger as he took slow labored breaths.

"What brings you here Kaylie?" Freddy breathed in her ear. "Going to try to stop me?"

"The opposite, actually." This caught Freddy's attention. He spun her around and looked her in the eyes. Her brown eyes showed no lies, and his grip lessened on her shoulders. Taking a step back, he motioned for her to continue, intrigued by where this might go.

"Though this is against my ethics, I'm able to look over your… hobbies if you promise me one thing." Kaylie looked into Freddy's ice blue eyes. Amusement, with a splash of intrigue. "I don't want you to kill her."

Freddy tossed his head back and laughed, so hard that his hat fell off and toppled to the ground. Kaylie stood, arms crossed, unfazed at the scene. She knew it would happen. It was meant to catch him off guard. Clearing his throat after he was done, he picked his hat back up and placed it on his head, fixing it with his gloved hand.

"You have no control over me." Freddy sneered. "What makes you think I should listen to you?"

"You're stuck in her body, aren't you?" Freddy's eyes flicked over to Kaylie. "You can't leave, you aren't strong enough. She could even kill you now in your vulnerable state, if she was lucky."

Freddy suddenly appeared an inch from her face. Kaylie maintained her calm bravado, even though she wanted to scream. He breathed through his teeth, but suddenly changed to a sweet smile. Kaylie was caught off guard for a moment as he leaned in fast, foreheads and noses touching, lips just an inch for each other. She gave a little gasp, and he smiled and leaned back. Feeling happier after finally getting a reaction out of her, Freddy continued.

"Even if I wasn't strong enough, what stops me from killing her and feeding off of the fear of the rest of the children?" Freddy questioned. Kaylie finally closed her eyes and sighed, but went back to locking his gaze as soon as she opened them again.

"She's an Elm Street grandchild isn't she?" Kaylie uttered, and Freddy's gloved hand twitched. She had him. "That's why she's had those dreams since a child right, her and Adrianna both?"

Freddy paced in a circle around her, pondering his next move, like in a game of chess. The board used to be in his favor, but Kaylie just flipped it over to face her. "So what if she is?" Freddy finally asked. "Though she would have the connections, it wouldn't matter. I could have easily taken over that Lindsey girl too, but I didn't, so what makes little Adeline so special, hmm?"

"She's related to one of those girls in the movies. Adeline's mother is their daughter. That's the only logical explanation." Freddy smirked a bit as she continued. "Adeline means something to you, and you have a bone to pick with her because of the torment you put up with having to deal with her grandmother. You also have pet names for Adeline and Adrianna, and-" Freddy interrupted her with a finger on her lips.

Kaylie's eyes widened as he put on sunglasses and smirked as he pulled out a pen. She rushed to cover her eyes as a red light came out of the pen, temporarily blinding her. Freddy snickered, and watched her pupils dilate. Leaning in, Freddy spoke.

"You won't interfere with me again, or try to question my motives. Understand?" Kaylie nodded her head against her will. "And if you tell little Adeline and Adrianna our conversation, I'll personally kill you, do you understand?" Nodding with tears forming in her eyes, still blinded, Freddy let go of her shoulder, and she felt herself falling.

**~Kaylie Privatera~ Kaylie Privatera~ Kaylie Privatera~ ****Kaylie Privatera~ Kaylie Privatera~ Kaylie Privatera~**

Kaylie felt footholds and items to stop her descent moving steadily upwards, and she screamed as loud as she could, when suddenly she felt herself slam to the ground. Sitting up quickly, with a tiny squeak coming from her throat, she noticed Adeline and Adrianna's bedroom. Looking to the side, Kaylie saw Adrianna propped up against Adeline, the both of them asleep. Probably waiting for her to get up, Kaylie thought.

Kaylie crossed her legs and sat up the rest of the way, running her fingers through her long brown hair. She thought of her experience, and how Freddy continued to mind fuck her, only this time with Men in Black references. She sighed angrily, and moved to the living room. The pictures on the TV set seemed to glitter and catch her attention.

Looking at the photos, Kaylie noticed a picture of Adeline's mother in her mid-twenties. Pam was smiling with a group of friends at a bar, looking like they were having fun. Kaylie studied the picture for a minute, and decided to do something unthinkable. Pam had to have a picture of her parents somewhere, but it would have to be hidden, of course.

Over the next hour, Kaylie scoured the apartment for any clue to Pam's parents. She thoroughly checked the files on her mother's laptop, she looked through her desk drawers and vanity looking for some sort of sign. She was lucky the rest of the family wasn't home, or else the need to know would have eaten away at her.

Then, Kaylie spotted a bright pink USB drive in one of the vanity drawers. She plugged it into Pam's computer and gasped. They were all of a beautiful woman, with the exception of one of them being a boy with this woman when she was a teenager. Kaylie stared at the pictures, and breathed slowly, as she made a connection. This woman obviously had the character based off of her, but still had an odd resemblance to her anyways. It was haunting.

Pam's mother looked like Alice Johnson from the fourth and fifth Freddy movies.

**~Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ ****Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~**

Woken up by a soft melodic sound from the other room, Adrianna began to wake up. She could hear Adeline and Kaylie talking softly, watching Glee maybe, presuming the music was coming from the TV.

Adrianna quickly got dressed, and went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. When she got out, Kaylie was waiting for her with her backpack slung over her shoulder, Adeline held Adrianna's bag. Reaching for her bag, Adeline looked her in the eye, and asked, "We are going through with this tonight, right?"

"I don't see any choice, I'm afraid." Adrianna sighed, looking over to Kaylie for support. She looked dead tired, like she hadn't slept all night. Wouldn't blame her, with all of this shit going on and all. "The party will be at seven, so we will have to be ready by then. Do we have a plan yet?"

"Freddy will have one, I'm sure of it." Kaylie mumbled before Adeline could get a word in edgewise. "What we have to worry about is staying out of his way, and not getting caught there. Everything else doesn't matter."

"You're right." Adeline sighed, and hugged her best friend, who returned the favor. "I'll come up with disguises, or something. You guys go to school and try not to think about it too much, alright?"

"Of course." Adrianna replied, joining in on their hug. They waved to Adeline on their way out the door, and the walk to school began.

Kaylie was being strangely quiet this morning, kicking the rocks that lay in her path on the sidewalk. Adrianna decided to pipe up after a few minutes of dead silence.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, and Kaylie gave a little sigh and rubbed her temples. After a minute of silence again, she answered.

"I'm just shook up from Freddy, you know?" She muttered, Adrianna nodded solemnly. "As a child I always wondered what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wondered who I would be now. I never would have thought I would soon become a serial killer. Not once in my life."

"Nobody thinks that. Kids don't really understand the concept either, you know?"

"I know, but Freddy obviously did." Kaylie sighed, and heard her cell phone go off.

"_**I'ma chase this whiskey with Patrón, I want a girl in my lap and a jägerbomb**__**, I'm comin' in hot you heard me, and I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me!" **_The Hollywood Undead song rang from her phone loudly, probably enough to wake up the dead in the process.

"Hello?" Kaylie finally answered, Adrianna pondering the song for a bit. "Yes mom, I'm fine, I crashed at Adeline's. I'm sorry I didn't call, I'm heading to school now, I borrowed some clothes."

Adrianna zoned out for a while, listening to Kaylie shouting at her mother to stop patronizing her. At least she had a mother who worried. Kaylie finally hung up and shook her head.

"And she has no fucking clue what we are about to do tonight." Kaylie said in monotone, and laughed a bit when Adrianna nodded.

When they approached the school, they breathed a sigh of relief to see the news crews being rounded up and being taken off of school grounds by the police. Adrianna noticed Detective Graham ushering Diane Willows and her camera guy off of the lawn. The girls laughed silently for a bit, but once they walked in the school, they became silent.

When Adrianna came to her homeroom, she gave a silent nod to Kaylie, and she did the same. Tonight would be the start of their new lives, so they might as well deal with one more crappy school day. In case they were caught it would be their last day, that is.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline wasn't too worried though, as she was dancing to the end credits of the third Hellraiser film. It was a cover of Ozzy Osbourne's Hellraiser, by Moterhead. Freddy was amused by this, and decided to let it slide as she began to air guitar. He chuckled to himself. The living were so funny.

After the song, she got up and stopped the DVD. Before she continued her marathon though, Freddy cleared his throat, which caught Adeline's attention. "So, do we have an idea of what we are going to do tonight?"

"I have no clue, I figured you'd fill me in Krueger." Adeline snapped open the DVD case and put the next DVD in the machine.

"You won't need to worry about a thing, princess." The hair on the back of Adeline's neck raised when Freddy called her that name. "All you need to do is follow my lead, and have little Adrianna and Kaylie watch your back."

"Wait, why my back?"

"Because you might get hurt, and it would ruin our whole operation. Now can I trust you to do this?" Freddy rasped, and Adeline nodded. "Goodie. Now you can watch your pussy Cenobites again."

Adeline grumbled a little bit as she put in the next DVD. Something about the Cenobites being huge ass kickers, but Freddy wasn't really paying attention. He had other things to worry about, and slipped back into his domain.

Adeline wasn't paying attention to the movies anymore, as she began to worry about her family's safety. As much as she hated Derrick and Kaden, they were her brothers, even if they were only half-brothers. And her mother, well, she was even worried about her too.

Adeline fought back tears as she thought how she would never really get to know her mother. Let's face it, she knew virtually nothing, other then her present affairs. No mention of grandparents, no talks of the good old days, no discussions of 'strange new feelings and changes,' and most of all, no real mother.

As the tears fell, she thought long and hard. Why was Freddy after her again in the first place? She didn't know, and didn't really want to delve deeper, as she rocked back and forth on the couch a bit, hugging a throw pillow, and crying to her heart's content.

**~Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ ****Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~ Adrianna Bennett~**

The day was going by agonizingly slow, as Adrianna sat on the school steps for Kaylie. She heard kids gushing over Angela's party, and how amazing it would be. Yeah, it would be amazing, but not what they would expect it to be.

She was still uneasy about the whole idea of crashing this party. The angel on her shoulder told her to stop Adeline and Kaylie, and bring them into the police. The devil told her to go and run with it. See how far she could go without tripping and falling. Neither were good ideas. She would have to try to find some sort of middle ground between the two, if there was one.

Kaylie walked out of the building, looking worse than this morning. She was sipping a Monster, which she probably snuck in her bag. As they began to walk back to the apartment, Kaylie offered her drink to Adrianna. She accepted it and took a gracious sip and handed it back. Kaylie spoke first this time.

"Well, I guess there's no going back after tonight, huh?" Kaylie muttered, and Adrianna nodded.

"I guess this is just our destiny."

"Who knows, but being friends with you guys has been the best experience of my life." Kaylie took another sip. "I would have never traded it for the world, even if I knew what I did now."

"What do you mean, what you know now?" Adrianna questioned, and Kaylie took a deep gulp from the drink.

"I mean, Freddy coming after us, you know?" Kaylie smiled. "Don't tell me you could forget that?"

"Oh duh, of course not!" Adrianna giggled. Kaylie sighed a bit, and sipped her drink again. "I'm not even thinking right now. I must be just stressing out too much."

"Yeah, maybe." Kaylie sighed again.

They finally arrived at Adrianna's apartment, and when they walked in the door, the living room was full of clothes. Kaylie set her bag on the floor, and went to look for Adeline. Adrianna looked in the mirror that sat in the room, and put some of the clothes against her, trying to figure out what looked best.

Adeline came in with Kaylie a minute later with wigs. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying for a while, but it was to be expected. Adrianna had cried a little bit today too in the bathroom stalls at the school.

They spent a while choosing what to wear, listening to music while they worked. After a while, they finally cheered up a bit. An hour to the party, they were finally ready.

Adrianna wore a white button up shirt with a slim black tie, and a purple tank top underneath. She also wore a black plaid skirt with thigh-high purple socks, and covered her blonde hair with a brown wig. Adeline wore black skinny jeans with her wallet chain hanging out. She also had a nice pink blouse on, which she saved for special occasions, and a black flower head-band in her red wig. Her makeup wasn't caked on either, and she thought she looked so plain. And Kaylie wore a leather jacket over a black dress with pink lips over the whole thing. She also wore a pair of black skinny jeans too, and hid her brown hair under a black wig.

They looked at themselves in the mirror, and stared in awe at how much they didn't look at all like themselves. Kaylie puffed her wig out a bit, and Adrianna worked on pulling her skirt down a bit. Adeline frowned at her stupid pink blouse. It was the only thing she was able to wear without being noticed as a fraud.

Finally, Adeline sighed. "Let's do this."

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline sat in the passenger's seat of Kaylie's uncle's old truck. It was a crappy truck, but it was all they had to work with for a quick getaway. Adrianna sat in the back seat, cracking her knuckles in anticipation, when she was taking breaks from pulling her skirt down.

Three Days Grace was playing through the CD player, as they drove to Angela's house without speaking a word. Unfortunately, Freddy's mind was going a mile a minute. She could feel how anxious he was getting, and her stomach started to turn a bit. Adeline motioned for Kaylie to stop the truck. Once she got out, she held the side of the truck for support and felt her dinner come back up.

Kaylie handed Adeline a packet of mint gum once she got back in, and she took two pieces. The next few minutes were coated in silence as they finally arrived at the house.

Angela's house was just as they imagined, snooty and high class. Apparently the parents were out of town, so they were allowed to get away with anything. Not many kids were on the lawn, but a few collage kids were smoking on the steps. As the three passed, one of them tried to reach for Adeline, but he saw something flicker in her eyes, and put his hand back to his side.

Once they were in the house, it was strobe lights and crappy pop and rap music. There were drunks on tables dancing. There were girls on tables dancing. Kaylie giggled a bit as she saw a drunk fall down, and took a whole row of them to the ground with them, just like dominoes. Adeline felt the corners of her mouth curl up mischievously. Adrianna was fixing her skirt for the fiftieth time that night.

Adeline began to scope the rooms for Angela, with Adrianna and Kaylie close behind. She turned to look at them.

"You guys wait in this room, this is where the most kids are." Kaylie nodded, and Adrianna blushed a bit after noticing the guys behind her checking her out. "I'll see what I can find elsewhere, hopefully in the weapons category."

As Adeline slunk away from the girls, Freddy chuckled a bit. _"Eager aren't we?" _

"Damn right Krueger." Adeline looked from room to room in search of Angela, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Who's Krueger?" Adeline spun around to find Chazz standing there, grinning as he shoved her into the next room. Adeline grunted as she quickly tried to pick herself off of the ground, but he grabbed her jaw and led her onto the bed. "Baby, you can call me whatever you want, as long as you stay right here with me."

Adeline struggled to get away, while he reached for something. Not wanting to know what, she grabbed the first blunt object she saw, and bashed it on his head. Chazz grunted, and fell to the ground. She immediately got up and continued to beat him. She felt warm specks on her face as she continued to lift the object over her head and swing down. He eventually stopped making any noise at all, but that didn't stop Adeline. After a couple more minutes, she looked at the object in her hands. A child's metal bat. Angela's brother's bat perhaps?

She stepped out of the puddle of blood soaking into the carpet, and looked at the damage. Adeline shivered a bit when she saw what his hands were reaching for. She used the bat there next, and after a good couple of whacks, she felt satisfied.

Freddy was completely silent. She didn't even need to ask, Adeline knew that he was dumbfounded. But then he began laughing as hard as he could possibly stand. After a while, Adeline began laughing with him. They both laughed for a bit, the music covering hers up.

Freddy finally regained his composure, and said, _"Well damn, I knew you would be interesting, but I didn't think you would beat the word 'interesting' to death!" _

"Well, I'm glad to know that you would have let me get raped, Mr. Krueger." Adeline sighed, as she looked in the mirror on the wall. "Damn, I look like I ripped a chainsaw through him, now my clothes are ruined!"

"_Boo fucking hoo. They can always be replaced." _Freddy scowled. _"Now, continue with the plan."_

Adeline slowly reached for the bat on the ground, and began to walk to the living room, where Kaylie and Adrianna would be waiting. Now what exactly did Freddy want her to do now? He hadn't told her a single word about this party since he first mentioned it to her.

As she walked into the living room, the door closed and locked behind her. Adeline looked at the kids partying. Angela was stripping on the couch with some boy from Adeline's Trig class. So much for Chazz being your one true love, huh?

Kaylie's eyes widened as she noticed Adeline walk in, and calmly walk up behind Angela. Adrianna wanted to scream, but covered her head on Kaylie's sleeve. Adeline's arms swung behind her head and then-

**CRACK**

Angela fell to the ground, and the boy looked at Adeline, like he couldn't understand. The rest of the room began to look at her. Nobody made a move. All that could be heard was the song "Moves Like Jagger," and even though the stereo was in the room with them, it seemed quieter all of a sudden.

Adeline shifted her eyes back and forth across the room, looking into everybody's eyes. Blood began to pool into the carpet. With a swift movement, she was on the coffee table, kicking the vase of flowers off with a crash, onto the ground. The silence became intoxicating.

After what seemed an eternity, Adeline pulled the disgusting red wig off, with Kaylie and Adrianna following suit, even though nobody paid attention to them. There were some gasps, and silent murmurs. Adeline shot a look at them all, and began to command the room's attention.

"Quiet!" She screamed. Everybody froze. "Now that I have your attention you fuckers, why do you think I did this?"

The students looked at each other, and Adeline's eyes flickered a bit. One kid piped up, that boy from her Trig class.

"Cause you're a fucking freak! Why else!" He shouted, and Adeline's face froze for a moment, before she stomped her foot into his neck. Blood gurgled in his mouth, and he slumped back onto the couch, with a stunned expression on his face.

"Because I'm not treated fairly you bastards!" Adeline shrieked, while unknowingly scratching her skin. "I-I-I" Adeline began stuttering as she noticed her nails were scratching into her own flesh. She screamed, and the students looked on in horror.

"Adeline!" Adrianna tried to reach Adeline, before Kaylie pulled her back a bit, but Adeline answered back.

"Stay right there you bitches, and don't make me have to deal with you too!" Adeline's eyes had a reddish tint to them, and Kaylie ushered Adrianna behind her. Adeline's voice came back and she screamed as she saw what was coming out of her right hand.

The strobe lights glittered against the metal of the blades emerging from her fingertips, and Adeline started to feel a searing, burning pain, and began to shriek again. Her right hand reached across her left shoulder, and tore her skin down. Blood leaked out, as he began to step out of the gaping hole in her chest. People began to scream now, if they hadn't already. They were trying to smash the glass with chairs and fists, but it was no use.

Adeline's body fell to the floor, and she gasped in pain. She held her chest, and then noticed the wound heal on it's own, like an illusion. She looked up at his back, clinking his knives hungrily. He'd finally have his chance to make a comeback, literally.

"Do you mind if I crash the party children?" He lifted his arms up in the air, as if to give someone a hug. His knives clinked again. "I've been told I have the 'Moves like Jagger!'" He threw back his head and laughed, as he faced his children again and licked his lips.

"I forgot how much being forgotten sucks."

* * *

Wow, I never knew I had it in me to write this. My stomach was turning as I was writing Chazz's death scene, no joke. It felt so dirty, but I feel my story has a bit more… more I guess then before. And you guys won't believe what I have in store next, now that I've filled the gap I created while figuring out what to write. Writer's block is over, I can't wait to write more! Thanks a bunch for reading, and I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!


	8. Getting Away With Murder

"**I feel irrational, So confrontational, **

**To tell the truth I am, Getting away with murder! **

**It isn't possible, To never tell the truth, **

**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder!"**

**- Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach**

God, I'm so excited to see what you guys think of how the story is flowing! I'm really pumped right now, since I had just watched "Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy" and watching the interviews with some of the Black Flame Freddy Krueger novelizations, and comic book creators such as the men behind Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. I felt so pumped at how they said that the reason Freddy continues strong in our modern age is the fact that these authors and illustrators and such bring new life to the characters in new stories and situations, essentially, fan fiction writers keep Freddy Krueger very much alive. It makes me happy to think I am doing my part!

And I also realized that I am taking elements from my least favorite Elm Street movies, (but of course, incorporating others with it, mainly Dream Warriors.) My least two favorite films it is being designed after are Nightmare 2: Freddy's Revenge, (Obviously taking from the pool party scene and the whole "possession" thing) and the other movie I'm not going to tell you because I have not gotten to that point yet. That movie will fit into further chapters in the future. As always, thank you for reading, and please review if you have the chance! These reviews always motivate me, and help me churn out more chapters faster, so the more reviews the merrier!

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ ****Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

I clinked my knives together as I watched the teenagers in the room shy away from me. I calculated how many there must be. Fifty, _possibly _sixty if I'm lucky. I licked my lips methodically. Crying, screaming, and shrieks filled my eardrums, giving me a feeling of pleasure, even ecstasy.

I noticed out of the corner of my eyes Adrianna and Kaylie dragging Adeline behind the snack table, trying to soothe her. I smirked as I watched, they were too occupied to give a shit about me. But it was for the best, those three needed to be at the top of their game to be able to handle what was waiting for them in the future.

I lunged at a young black-haired girl, whom everybody immediately backed up from. I held her under my arm while she sobbed profusely. Not even her so called "friends" wanted anything to do with her after I came near. Pitiful.

I tilted her head up towards me as she cried, hands covering her face. I traced my blades across her neck, as I remembered the kills of my past. Beautiful young women screaming and squirming under my touch. How they could do nothing to stop it. I plunged my blades into her throat as the crowd seemed to gasp, but then screamed in terror. Before I dropped her, I licked her pale white neck, feeling very rejuvenated. I began to laugh, my first kill of the evening at my feet. "It's Showtime, fuckers."

I lashed foreword, kids already falling at my feet. Blood spraying the walls, the television, the beautiful family photos. But I didn't give a shit about that. As I continued to hack and chop teenagers, I felt souls flow through me, and I shivered in ecstasy. Never before had I felt such power. And it felt so goddamned great.

A boy ran at me with Adeline's dropped baseball bat. Stupid bitch, she knows better to drop her weapon, especially when I'm here. I kicked the boy in the jaw, with sudden flexibility that I hadn't realized I had been capable of. I must have really gotten rusty over the years.

What seemed like a century later, the flow of souls seemed to stop entering me. I looked back at my work. A beautiful, bloody mess of blood and guts ran rampant on the walls. My favorite piece being the intestines hung off the top of the ceiling fan. An excellent touch by me, of course.

I turned on my heel, opening the door to the kitchen, which I had blocked with a potted plant. The trio of females peeked up above the table they were crawled under. Adrianna fainted on the sight of the blood and guts, poor girl. Meanwhile, Kaylie's legs were too busy shaking to even get up. Adeline stared at me with her pale blue eyes, as I looked into the kitchen. Empty.

"Damn it all…" I rasped, scratching my glove along the wood of the door frame. "The rest escaped."

I looked at Adeline, into those ice blue eyes, and saw something I had forgotten about for a while. Dirty old feelings came bubbling back to the surface, and I ran out the door, a maniacal grin on my face. Adeline shouted behind me, but I wasn't listening. I was going to have a little fun with, shall we say an old flame?

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Reaching back under the table, Adeline tried to tug Adrianna and Kaylie's arms. They weren't budging. Kaylie turned and vomited onto the floor, while Adrianna began to slowly wake up.

"Come on you lazy asses!" Adeline nudged them. "Freddy is getting away!"

"I know, I know!" Kaylie wiped her mouth and stood up. "Jesus Christ, it looks like a weed whacker came through here."

Adrianna rubbed her eyes and tried to hold her gaze with Adeline. "Where would he have gone? A burnt man running around Manhattan wouldn't be a very good way to hide, you know."

"I know." Adeline sighed, pacing the room. "But I think we should get back to the truck. The worst place we could be right now is here."

"But if we stay here and call the police, we'll be fine!" Kaylie stuttered.

"I can't do that to Freddy, besides, he had a certain look to his face as he stared at me. I want to know what he is planning."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kaylie threw her hands up in the air. "Since when do you care about Freddy! Are you alright with this fucking mess!"

Adeline leaned into Kaylie menacingly, which made a tiny gasp protrude from her throat. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that he will have a bone to pick with us if we betray him now. I don't want to go through life dealing with Freddy trying to murder my friends and I for the rest of our lives." Kaylie gulped and stepped back, as Adeline grabbed Adrianna's hand as she went to leave the room. She turned around to look at Kaylie. "I'm sorry Kaylie, but it's the truth and you know it. Are you coming?" Kaylie wiped tears from her eyes, as she ran after the two to her truck, wondering what she was getting into.

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ ****Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

Freddy ran his blades across the elevator's railing, smirking at the sparks that came from it. As the elevator stopped, he returned his attention to a trench coat he had stolen on the way there. He buttoned it up and lifted the lapels to cover his face. Hopefully he could get down the hallway like this without anybody becoming alarmed at what lied underneath. He stashed his glove into the seemingly-bottomless pocket, and stepped out of the elevator, nudging a man in the shoulder.

"Pardon me." the man grunted and held Freddy's elbow in place. Just as Freddy was about to reach into his pocket to take out his glove, the man let go and went into the elevator. Freddy watched as it closed, and listened to the mechanical whir of the engines. Such memories of the boiler room, he thought as he made his way down the hall.

At the end of the hallway, he reached the room he was looking for. Apartment 742. The door was surprisingly unlocked, and he walked inside. He looked around Adeline's living room. He scuffed his foot on the carpet and smiled. He was actually there, and he didn't have to painfully sit through old TV show reruns. He took his old trusty glove from the pocket of his trench coat and put it on. He shivered when he put it back on. There was no place like home for that glove.

Taking off the trench coat he was wearing as he walked over to the side table, he picked up the picture of Adeline's mother with a group of friends. He licked his lips as he stared at Pam's photo. Turning his head towards an illuminated kitchen, he set the picture down and slowly made his way towards it.

Standing in the doorframe, he watched as Adeline's mother leaned on the counter. She was eating salami out of the package, and ran her fingers under the sink when she was finished. As she zippered up the bag, she paused for a moment, but then went back to the fridge and set the bag in it. And that's when she heard him.

"Pamela…" he rasped with a deep, throaty sound. She immediately tensed and grabbed a knife off of the cutting board, turning on her heel to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She gasped, pointing the blade towards him shakily. He smirked.

"My, my, how you've grown Pamela." Freddy snickered, sending shivers down her spine. He suddenly pushed her into the kitchen counter, and gripped her wrists tightly. She gasped, and watched the knife- along with any hope of surviving- fall to the floor. "But you are still the same weak little girl you were before."

"It was only fourteen years of torture, Krueger." She hissed, feeling uncomfortable with his knees pinning her legs in place. "Why did you stop coming around? A woman with four kids out of wedlock too much for you to handle?"

He licked his lips, and she felt nervous with his chest being so close to hers. He was only a head taller then her, but gave off a menacing glow. The sweater he was wearing seemed to have not aged at all, minus the bloodstains all over it. Those were fairly new. And his glove was shiny red too. He must have had a rampage when had gotten out of the dream world.

She came back to earth when he made her bend backwards onto the countertop, as he flicked his tongue back and forth. She shut her eyes and whimpered, afraid of what might happen next.

"What, have you repressed those fond memories that we had shared?" He chuckled, infuriating her again. She opened her eyes to Freddy pulling his blades through her hair.

"We had no fond memories Krueger."

"Of course we did, fourteen golden years." Freddy sighed nostalgically, remembering everything he could. "But the thing I remember the most was when I-"

"Don't you dare say it." Pam hissed, knowing what he would say whatever he pleased, just to spite her.

"What, stole your _virginity_?" Freddy chuckled. "Is that really a difficult word to say Pamela?"

"You… You're a fucking monster." She spat, not knowing what else to say to him. But he knew these conversations by heart, as they had had them time and time before.

"But you fell in love with this monster Pamela." he rasped, pressing his forehead against hers. "And you know it."

"I did no such thing, Krueger." she whispered, her lies showing through. "I… I could never love a freak like you!"

Freddy slammed her against the fridge, and began to laugh maniacally. Pam's breath became shorter and more labored, as Freddy began to push his knee between her legs. Her face red, she tried to turn away, but his ungloved hand held her face towards him.

"Then why did you start sleeping with those other men, _you_ _whore_." Freddy sneered, and Pamela felt the sting of those last words. "At first you were trying to escape me, hoping to find a man who could possibly help you kill me. But admit it Pamela, after you gave up on that idea, you just wanted to find somebody who could fuck you as good as I could."

"You ruined my future." Pam continued, disregarding his last statement. "I could have graduated if you hadn't killed my professor."

"But don't you remember, you asked me to kill him, after he tried to rape you." Freddy smirked, and suddenly began talking in her voice. "Freddy… Please, I'm begging you… Kill him for me, I can't bear to let him live so he can hurt another girl again!" Her voice flowed seductively out of his charred lips.

"I was just a power hungry girl, who wasn't able to handle the real world and used you to help me." Pam sighed.

"Just like little Adeline." Freddy cooed, and Pam suddenly gripped his shoulders.

"What have you done to her Krueger, or I swear to God-"

"You'll what? Kill me!" Freddy laughed at this. "And no, I didn't molest your precious daughters, I had better things to do, like creating fear for me to feed off of."

"Is that how you got here? Using Adeline and Adrianna since they were six for your… your disgusting schemes!"

"Hmm, I've never heard it put _quite _like that before…" He smirked. "But yes, that was the plan."

Pam sighed and hid her face in her hands. She felt failed as a parent. She knew about him, but couldn't bear to tell her children at such a young age…

"I figured… after they stopped having dreams of you… that they would be-"

"Safe?" Freddy cackled, while Pam scowled. "I keep tabs on all of the people who have crossed me. None of them could ever be safe as long as they are my children. _Our Children_."

Pam's eyes grew wide, her legs started to tremble, which made Freddy smirk. He still hadn't removed his knee from between her legs, and could feel her shuddering. Sweat ran down her forehead, as she watched him lick his lips. Pervert.

"What do you mean, our children?" Pam stuttered, the words barely audible.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Pamela Dearest." Freddy smirked. "I take you back to when you were eighteen years old. The head cheerleader senior year. The 'It' Girl. The girl anybody could talk to, even the nerds, the stoners, or even the punks. Everybody loved you. Those rude, disgusting, athletic apes all wanted you. The women saw their men stare and wish that they were you." He gazed into her eyes and licked his lips. "And none of them knew. They wouldn't have believed you. You kept your mouth shut, and excelled in your academics. Even became Valedictorian."

"But one night stands out in particular, doesn't it? Homecoming night you cheered your team to victory. You won Homecoming Queen, over all of those other girls. And then you stood right next to the King, Mr. Quarterback himself, Stephen Garcia. Instead of listening to my protests, you shoved me to the back of your mind. You had found 'Mr. Right.' Bullshit. You went to the dance. You two got close, but you never gave him any indication you wanted to get laid. Because you didn't. Poor thing, you just wanted a real man. Someone who could give you affection, as if I couldn't." Freddy scoffed as the last words were said. His voice escalated as he continued.

"He offered to take you home, and of course you batted your pretty little eyelashes, and politely asked 'If you'd please.' He drove past your house. After you asked why, he said he was going to treat you to ice cream. Lovely little gesture, right? Bastard took you to the edge of town, hidden in the forest. Before you could say a thing, he threw you into the backseat. Put his hands all over you. Forced his mouth onto yours. Dared to violate what was rightfully _mine._" Freddy's voice had shifted to a low growl, being whispered into her ear. Tears streamed down her face as she listened.

"After he was done, he dumped you in the forest, hoping you wouldn't find your way out. But you were a smart girl, and figured your way back home. Good thing Mommy was sleeping, or else she would have asked questions. You fell asleep. Ran into me. Crying to me. Asking for help. I almost killed you then. But I was beyond reasoning. I gave you the worst punishment you ever had received, for defying me. I had told you, but you didn't want to listen. Do remember Pamela?" Freddy licked a tear from her cheek. "Of course you do, you still have nightmares of it."

Freddy lifted his gloved hand and rested it on her face. Pam shook her head. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to remember.

"I took this little glove, remember? I was so mad, you were the easel for my blades. But that wasn't the least of it, no. Fucked you so hard you bled. Even used my knives." He cackled as he reveled in the moment. "You were so hurt, it pained me to punish you. But I had to. You had to learn a lesson."

"I woke up the next morning and puked." Pam continued, as Freddy looked thoughtfully into her eyes. "When I went to school the next day, I told the school counselor. He contacted the police. Steve was hauled off. Called me a whore the whole way across the parking lot." Running her hands through her hair, she sighed and wiped the tears. "The senior class had nothing but compassion for me. They helped me through the day. The girls cried with me. Jimmy did too. Then he started getting mad. He said he'd kill Stephen if he had the chance. The next day, Stephen was killed in his cell, brutally mauled with knives." She growled as she looked into Freddy's cold blue eyes. "Jimmy was hauled to jail. He was the only one who said he wanted him dead. An innocent friend."

"And then, a week later?" Freddy egged on. She sighed, feeling pain with each breath.

"And the next week I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant." When he said it, it sounded terrible, not some beautiful thing women carried out in their lives. "You never considered abortion?" He knew the answer but asked anyways.

"Never, I wasn't going to harm my own children, even if they were yours, Krueger." Pam hissed. "My mother never aborted me, even though she told me on her death bed that you were feeding me the souls of her friends in her womb."

"So you did know Kaden and Derrick were mine?" Freddy chuckled.

"They looked nothing like Stephen. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Pam sighed, hating to admit to that Bastard that he was right. "But I'll tell you one thing Krueger. You may be the father genetically, but they grew up fine without you in their lives."

"Oh really? Never wanted to ask to see if I could play the father to your mother?" Freddy grinned, a row of sharp teeth glistening beneath those scarred lips of his.

Looking to the side, Pam noticed an opening. If she could move fast enough, she could wind him for just a second. That was all she needed. "You never were the fatherly type, _Freddy._" She uttered as she threw her fist into his stomach. His triumphant smile had turned into disbelief, then anger. He swung his claw at her, but she ducked and crawled through his legs, towards the kitchen table.

"You filthy whore!" He cursed as he swung his claw again, but Pam pushed a chair in his way, trapping his claw. His face contorted to a look of pure rage. But suddenly, they fell silent as they heard running coming towards the kitchen. Freddy looked at Pam, and smirked. He was closest to the kitchen door.

"NO! Don't come in!" Pam screamed, but she was too late. Kaden ran into the room, baseball bat at the ready.

"Mom, which boyfriend is after you now! Where is he!" Kaden shouted, oblivious of the man standing right next to him until it hit him. Freddy's knives were plunged into Kaden's flesh. Kaden stared up in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that Freddy Krueger had just killed him. Kaden spat blood into Freddy's face, and uttered a farewell.

"Stay away from my mother you asshole…" Kaden sighed, as Pam began to sob. Freddy smiled.

"Whatever you say, _son._" He smirked, as he watched Kaden's mouth drop, then suddenly slack. His head rolled to the side, and Freddy dropped him onto the linoleum. His blood began to pool.

"He was your son!" Pam screamed, looking into his eyes. "Why would you-!"

"I have plenty of children, bitch." Freddy scowled, his voice maintaining a soft rasp. "Just because he was yours, doesn't make him special."

Pam sat, open-mouthed at her tormentor's words. More children? So he's had other women- or even worse- young girls, on the side and gotten them pregnant while she was with Freddy? Even before and after her? She had known he was a pedophile since the beginning, but why had she thought that he was only haunting her? Pam felt hurt, but couldn't understand why.

Her gaze fell onto the knife she dropped a while ago. Tears fell from her eyes, and when she looked up at him, he smiled evilly down at her. Anger grew in her. She grabbed the knife and she lunged at him, wanting him to stop. His eyes were killing her. He could see through her with those eyes.

Pam's breath suddenly caught in her throat. She was inches away from his face, so close to stabbing them. Freddy smiled when she looked down, his knives plunged into her skin. Pam looked back into his eyes, a taunting gaze.

Freddy stood silently, as Pam closed the gap between their faces and kissed him, hands on his neck. Seconds passed, and continued even when he refused to return the favor. Blood that was escaping her lips was now on his, dripping down his chin. Pam then leaned into his ear and said in a haunting voice, "See you in Hell, Freddy."

"You'll have a long wait then, Pamela." Freddy smirked, as she slumped to the floor, her breathing becoming labored. Almost immediately, voices came into the apartment and ran towards the kitchen. Freddy was amazed how fast they had caught up to him.

One of the voices moaned in agony as she reached the kitchen.

"_Mom!"_

**~Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~ ****Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~ Diane Willows~**

Diane walked home slowly, afraid she would fall flat on her face. She had just had a night at the bar, drinking to her sorrows, doubts, but more importantly, her accomplishments. Police wouldn't tell anyone about Adeline Bennett, and if she was off the hook or not.

But Diane wasn't going to wait. Earlier that day, she had paid a girl named Angela, who wished to stay anonymous, that Adeline had a twin sister named Adrianna. But Diane had known that. There was also a girl named Kaylie Privatera, who seemed to be very close to the girls. Angela also said something very interesting.

Adeline seemed to have a strange obsession with old school serial killers, specifically Freddy Krueger. Diane was amazed by this bit of info. Lindsey and Robert had been killed in their sleep, by a set of knifes, possibly in a glove. But that was going too far.

She was at crossroads, for Freddy Krueger was a fictional boogieman, but the evidence pointed to maybe a copycat killer. Possibly Adeline was avenging her honor by killing these kids like Freddy Krueger does. Did.

Preposterous, she thought. Diane continued to shuffle her feet on the concrete. She remembered when she was thirteen, that Freddy Krueger was the big thing. Everybody couldn't get enough of Robert Englund. Diane thought it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. People in love with a fictional killer. This was the epitome of human nature.

Diane was brought back to life by screams ringing the night. She sobered up quickly when a teen ran up to her. He couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Killed! All… Those Three!… He's real!" He shouted as he ran past her, other kids high-tailing it behind him. Diane looked at the house they ran from. Windows were broken and bloodstained. She gulped, and headed towards the house.

Who was 'He'? And those three… Was he referring to Adeline, Adrianna, and Kaylie? She didn't know, but this was a big story. When she reached the house, an overpowering stench entered her nostrils. Putting her hands over her nose, she ventured inside, being careful not to touch anything.

She stopped in the living room and her mouth fell open in shock. A girl was on top of a table, guts trailing out. A boy's torso was hung over the plasma TV. Entrails leaking from the ceiling fan. A few bodiless heads were scattered on the floor. Diane sniveled as she turned on her heel and ran out. It was too much. She had to get out.

Once she reached the sidewalk, she didn't stop running. She made a right turn into the city. She had to find her apartment and shut herself in. Diane didn't know what to believe anymore. No way could three girls have done that. But neither could a fictional killer.

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

"Mom!" Adeline cried, as she ran into the doorway. But it was too late. Kaden's body was mangled and bloody on the floor. Her mother looked worse. Pamela was just clinging to life, as if waiting for them to show up at this moment.

Adrianna completely ignored Freddy as she rushed to her mother's side, weeping on her shoulder. Pam sighed, and her hand trembled as she went to rub her daughter's back.

"It's… alright. I'm fine…" Pam rasped, blood trickling down her neck. Adeline entered the room and joined her sister next to her mother.

Kaylie stood in the doorway, staying out of their way. As she looked up, she caught Freddy's gaze. He was smirking, knowing that she knew about Pam's mother, and never told. Even though Freddy had threatened her not to tell, Kaylie still hung her head in shame.

"Mom…" Adeline whispered, as Pam placed a hand on her cheek.

"Adeline… Adrianna… I haven't been… completely honest with you two…" Pam coughed, and Adrianna wiped her mother's chin.

"Don't talk mommy…" Adrianna bawled, tears obstructing her vision. "It'll hurt more."

"I don't care. Adeline, Adrianna… I'm sorry for not… being a good mother." She turned to Adeline. "In my… dresser… In the locked box… There is… my journal. It will tell you… all I was afraid to tell you girls…"

Adeline nodded so hard she felt her neck was going to snap clean off. Pam reached into her pocket, and placed a key into Adeline's hand. It looked worn over the years, but had the appearance of being used sparingly.

"Adrianna… please don't… let yourself be soiled like me…" Pamela sighed, and Adrianna began to bawl. "No man… wants a girl who's lost… that much faith. Same goes for you… Adeline."

Adeline finally began to cry, past the broken levees that were once her stubbornness. She always thought that she would laugh at her mother's death. Curse her to her grave for being such a terrible mother. But now that it's come, she just didn't feel like it anymore. She watched helplessly as her mother's eyes began to shut.

"Don't… lose hope… my angels…" Pam sighed, and laid still. Adrianna wailed, and Adeline wiped her tears on her sleeves. Freddy became engrossed in his glove, and Kaylie avoided everybody's gazes.

Suddenly Kaylie was propelled across the floor with a crushing blow to the back of her skull. She fell beside Freddy's feet, looking shaken up. It was going to leave bruises.

**~Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ ****Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~ Freddy Krueger~**

Freddy met where Adeline and Adrianna's gazes fell, onto a lean young man, black hair in a scene style. His ice blue eyes matched the twin girls' eyes. Freddy smirked as he noticed the red hair that protruded his roots. Kin.

"Well, who do we have here?" Freddy smirked, as this was becoming interesting. "Derrick isn't it?"

"What's it to you?" Derrick scoffed, as he looked at Adeline and Adrianna, scared shitless on the floor next to their mother. "Are you Adeline's freaky fuck buddy or something?" Freddy laughed heartily, while Adeline blushed like hell.

"Nah, she's much too flat for my taste, but I'm sure she's into the kinky stuff." Adeline wanted to kill Freddy. He was joking it up, and Derrick just seemed… too calm. "Besides, _**son,**_ I have bigger plans for you." Adeline and Adrianna looked at their brother in shock.

"Son?" Derrick laughed. "I have no father, and if I did, he wouldn't be some Freddy Krueger impersonator."

"Your mother's diary can give you that much truth." Freddy's eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, I have no more use for you. So sad."

As Freddy lifted his glove to lunge at Derrick, Adrianna threw herself onto him. She screamed something about not hurting Derrick, but he wasn't listening. He was focused of Adrianna clinging onto his waist.

Freddy shivered at the warmth of where her head rested on his chest. Her hair smelled of fruit. Her crystal eyes looked up at him, tears filling them.

She looked just like her mother.

For a fleeting moment, which seemed to last years, Freddy imagined he could do it. Slaughter the rest of the pigs. Forget his plans. He could relive his memories with Pamela through Adrianna. He would have her in this bloody kitchen. Violate her while their corpses watched. Freddy didn't give a shit.

He returned to reality as he saw his son's fist closing in on him. Freddy pushed Adrianna behind him as his head was knocked to the side by Derrick's punch. Freddy turned his head to face Derrick and spat blood on his face.

"You aren't even worth the ground I walk on, brat." Freddy scowled. "But I'm willing to give you a once in a lifetime offer kiddo. So listen up."

Adrianna scooted back to Adeline and her mother's corpse. Kaylie finally came to, and looked up to find herself in-between the two men. Derrick scowled, as he knew listening might be his only option. He couldn't kill this bastard as he was now. He wasn't prepared.

"We all leave right now. Tell the police, it won't matter. Give them five minutes to pack, then give us ten more minutes to drive away before the cops are called. Then maybe, I'll have respect for you Derrick." Derrick nodded in anguish, as Freddy smiled. "What are you girls waiting for, you heard your brother."

**~Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ ****Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~ Adeline Bennett~**

Adeline ran into Pam's room and went straight for the dresser. She flung the doors open and saw the box. Her fingers fumbled on the lock, but finally clicked. The box wasn't just a diary. It was multiple diaries.

The diaries were adorned with decals and doodles. Adeline could date them too, from when she was youngest, to when she was oldest. Pretty pink with butterfly decals. Deep purple with morbid doodles of death and decay. Abysmal black adorned with magazine cut-outs of bands like White Snake, Dokken, Poison, Ratt, Scorpions, and Alice Cooper. There were also composition notebooks full of drawings of Freddy. Freddy's victims. Her as Freddy's victim.

Sifting through the box, she caught her finger on something sharp. Immediately sticking the finger in her mouth, she saw razor blades. They were rusted over time, but she knew what they were used for.

Not wanting to part with any of it, she locked the box back up and ran into her bedroom, box tucked under her arm. Adrianna was packing clothes for herself. Kaylie sat quietly on the bed, having nothing to bring. Adeline set the box on the bed and threw a suitcase together of enough clothes for the both of them. Adrianna shoved a few stuffed animals in her bag, and Adeline did the same. She had a large stuffed wolf that would work great as a pillow for all of them. They walked past Derrick in the kitchen to retrieve granola bars, soup cans, cereal, anything that wouldn't spoil. Adeline also retrieved her mother's 'work earnings' and stuffed them in her purse.

Freddy was already at the door waiting for them. As they turned to leave the kitchen, Derrick grabbed Adeline by the wrist. Adeline struggled as he began to speak his piece.

"You'll die by doing this. I won't let you get away with killing Kaden and Mom." Tears were rolling down his cheeks for his loss. "You'll all die by my hands, I promise you." He let Adeline go and they scurried towards the door and followed Freddy out.

When they reached the parking lot that Kaylie parked, they hauled their luggage that wasn't essential onto the flat-bed. The rest of their bags would serve as their pillows. Kaylie sat in the passenger's seat, too dizzy to drive from the blow to her head. Adrianna took the wheel, making the best of her driving test skills. Freddy's legs were lacking room in the back, while Adeline's were just slim enough to fit. Adeline held onto her mother's box and looked out the window to the city. She fell asleep still clutching the box.

**~Derrick Bennett~ Derrick Bennett~ Derrick Bennett~ ****Derrick Bennett~ Derrick Bennett~ Derrick Bennett~**

Police had secured the landing and called the whole thing a crime scene. Nobody was allowed in or out of their apartments, at least for tonight. The rookie policemen had been vomiting since they got here. They were talking about a party that had been crashed, with over fifty casualties. They think that the two crime scenes are related.

Derrick was tired of answering questions. He sat next to the elevator and smoked a cigarette, a guilty pleasure of his. He reflected on what he was told. That man couldn't have been Freddy Krueger, could he? For right now Derrick had to believe him, because their similarities were too similar. Natural red hair. Crystal blue globes for eyes. Arrogant stance and actions. Similar face structure. Whether he was Freddy Krueger or not, they were related.

Derrick's thoughts were interrupted by a frazzled woman running out of the elevator, looking around in a tizzy. He recognized her right away.

"Diane Willows?" Her head whipped around to face him, and she ran up to him, her heels carried in her hands. She looked tired and worn.

"Please kid, you have to make sure I'm not caught." Diane looked around frantically. "The police will kick me out sooner then-"

"Are you good at detective work Ms. Willows?" Derrick stood up, a good foot taller then her. "Because I could really use your help with this."

"So you're…?"

"Derrick Bennett. Brother of my killer sisters, their friend, and-"

"Freddy Krueger, right?" Derrick looked in surprise at Diane. How did she know? "I'm the one who found his earlier crime scene with those sixty-some kids. I don't want to believe it, but we might have a case here."

"I want to be the one to catch them, and skin them alive." Derrick scowled. "Bastards killed my brother and mother."

"I'm sorry… I'll help anyway I can!" Diane held his hands in hers, and Derrick sighed.

"You just can't be too worried about my relatives…"

"I know about your sisters Derrick-"

"No, you don't understand. I'm talking about Freddy. He's my father."

* * *

Yeah another chapter! And like two cliffhangers! I also can't believe Freddy's transformation since the beginning of the story. At first he was a bit of comic relief, and a bit of killing, but now he is his pedophilic, sadomasochist self. Sadomasochist might be pushing it, but how else do I describe this new Freddy? Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! I appreciate every review you guys give me, good or bad. Well, time to imagine the newest chapter~


End file.
